ReImagining
by tamilnadu09
Summary: Follows the basic plotline of Season 3 except with an emphasis on the growing relationship of Sookie and everyone's favorite Viking! Minor characters will remain as...minor characters. Rated T for language.
1. Missing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own True Blood or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **My first delve into the TB FF universe! I've been watching season 3, and the abundance of different storylines is interesting...but I don't think there's enough Sookie/Eric scenes! This is my take on Season 3, which focuses on Sookie's attempts to rescue Bill. Except this time, she has Eric's help ;) It'll still follow the basic plot of the TV version so far. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Missing_

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, no," Eric repeated, looking bored.

Sookie stared back at him in disbelief, "But—but you're the sheriff! You have an _obligation _to find Bill!"

"I could care less about Bill Compton," Eric answered indifferently, his mind already drifting back to the lovely Yvetta, who was waiting for him downstairs. He allowed a smirk to cross his face.

Sookie narrowed her eyes, "You know what I think?"

"What's that?"

She crossed her arms defiantly, "I think _you _kidnapped him."

"Do you, now?"

"I do. And I think you're hiding him here." She paused, "Probably torturing him like you did Lafayette!"

Eric didn't reply, and drummed his fingers lazily on the table. He leaned forward after a moment, "Do you honestly think I would waste my time and energy on the likes of Bill Compton?"

Sookie raised her eyebrows, "I don't see you denying it."

Eric grinned, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms invitingly. "You're welcome to search the place, my dear Sookie."

She stared back at him coldly, "You wouldn't keep him here. It's too obvious. You're smarter than that."

"Well, since you think you've got me all figured out, where do you think I _would _keep him?"

Sookie stood up abruptly, her chair scraping against the floor. "I don't know. But I intend to find out." She had reached the door before she turned back to him, "Thank you for your time Mr. Northman, I sure do appreciate it."

Eric merely inclined his head, watching her leave with a thoughtful look on his face.

'''''''''''''''''''''''

Sookie drove back to her home furiously. She couldn't believe the _nerve _of Eric Northman! How could he just…not _care _that Bill was missing?

Unless he really had kidnapped Bill…but why would he do something like that?

She hurriedly pulled into Bill's driveway and let herself into the house. "Jessica?" she called loudly. "You here?"

"Sookie!" Jessica came running out to meet her in the hallway, looking frazzled. "What are you doing here? It's awful late, isn't it?"

Sookie glanced around, but didn't see anything suspicious. "I was just wondering if you had heard from Bill yet?"

"No, no," Jessica said quickly. "I ain't heard nothing yet. I'll be sure to give you a call if I do hear anything, though."

"Alright…" Sookie said slowly, turning to leave. She squinted at Jessica, "You sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah, I—" suddenly Jessica fell to the floor, gasping.

"Jessica!" Sookie rushed over to the girl, and knelt down. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Jessica held a hand up to her head, looking shocked. "I saw—well I don't know what it was! It was…maybe like a place, or something?"

"What kind of place?" Sookie asked urgently, "Who was there? Was it Bill?"

"I—I don't know!"

Sookie pursed her lips before grabbing Jessica's arm, "Come on, we're going for a drive."

''''''''''''''''''''

Eric paced back and forth on Sookie's porch angrily. She wasn't home, that much he was certain of. But then where the hell was she?

Distantly, he heard the sound of tires scraping against gravel. Within a couple minutes, Sookie's beaten down car appeared on the road.

He crossed his arms and waited where she could see him. He saw her falter when she realized he was there, but she quickly pulled into her driveway anyway.

"Where have you been?" Eric demanded the second she got out of the car. "It's nearly sunrise—"

"Then shouldn't you be indoors?" Sookie returned coolly, walking up the steps to meet him.

"Shouldn't you?" he shot back, still angry. "Do you have any idea what lurks in the shadows?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sookie pondered. "Vampires?"

He hissed, vamping out, "If you think vampires are the worst thing out there, you've got a lot to learn."

"I sure do," Sookie cocked her head, rummaging through her purse and pulling out a piece of paper. "For example, I'd like to learn what this is. Any ideas?" she shoved the paper under his nose.

Eric growled before snatching it out of her hand. He examined it, and felt shock run through his veins. It wasn't possible…

"Eric?"

"How did you come across this?"

"Jessica had some vision or something," Sookie explained, watching Eric carefully. "We drove down a ways till she recognized the area. We found this symbol down there." She paused, "I think it has something to do with Bill."

"You think everything has _something to do with Bill," _Eric mimicked, but his expression grew serious as he stared at the symbol again.

"Well if you're not going to tell me, then I'll just find someone who will," Sookie snapped, reaching out to grab the paper back from him.

As she did, he noticed something glint in the moonlight. "My, my…" he murmured, reaching out to take her hand within his. He held her hand up, watching the diamond sparkle. "I take it that a 'congratulations' is in order?"

Sookie straightened, eyeing him. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"When's the big day?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well, Bill doesn't rightly know that I've accepted his proposal yet, so…I'm not sure."

Eric stared back at her blankly.

"Well, I—I told him I needed a minute to think about it—" Sookie stammered, "But then he got kidnapped, so I couldn't tell him my decision."

Eric clenched his jaw, a million more reasons to keep Bill missing running through his mind. Then he sighed, deciding that he could at least tell her what he knew. "Had you told me this little story earlier tonight, I might have been inclined to tell you that your precious Bill ran away like a woman scorned."

"But?" Sookie asked, ignoring the dig at Bill's expense.

"That symbol you showed me is the mark of an underground werewolf organization." He paused to let the information sink in, "They're big, and they're strong. What they would want with Bill Compton…I have no clue. Nor do I wish to find out."

"_Werewolves?" _Sookie shrieked. "You think a bunch of werewolves have kidnapped Bill? Where would they have taken him! Where can we find them?"

Eric shook his head, "_We—_and certainly not _you—_are going nowhere near the weres. As a rule, vampires don't get involved in werewolf affairs."

"But—"

"The werewolves haven't made themselves known to humans yet," Eric interrupted. "I have no idea why they've kidnapped Bill, and I frankly do not care." He met her gaze squarely, "It would be advantageous to me if he were never found."

Sookie crossed her arms stubbornly, "Fine. I'll find the werewolves without your help." She began walking back towards her car, "In fact, I'll go find them right now!"

Eric growled, blocking her path in the blink of an eye. "You're not going anywhere tonight. It's almost sunrise, I can't—" he broke off, trying to calm down. "I won't be able to save you if you end up in trouble. As you undoubtedly will."

Sookie debated, biting her lip as she stared up at him. "Alright then, I won't go right now. But you have to promise that you'll come with me first thing tomorrow night, got it?"

Eric scowled at her, but she didn't back off. "Do we have a deal, Mr. Northman?"

Did he have a choice?

Of course not.

"We have a deal."

* * *

***thoughts?**


	2. Search

**A/N: **Thanks for the positive feedback, everyone!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Search_

Sookie sat stiffly at her kitchen table, as she had done for the past 2 hours. It was already 9 PM and there was no Eric in sight.

Just as she was pulling out her cell phone to make an irritated call to Fangtasia, there was a knock on her door.

"Finally," Sookie grumbled, pulling open her door and staring up at Eric. "You're late," she accused. "Maybe I wasn't clear last night when I said I wanted to leave _first thing_—"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Eric interrupted, leering over her.

"And why would I do that?"

Eric stared down at her for a minute before peering around her to look into the house. His nose wrinkled in faint disgust, and Sookie crossed her arms defensively. "Well, it don't always look like this! I just haven't had time to clean up the filth that Mary Ann left behind!"

"Why don't you just hire someone to clean it?"

"As if I had the money for that!" Sookie scoffed, stepping onto the porch. "Now quit wasting my time...Bill could very well be getting tortured as we speak!"

Eric let his gaze roam over her for a minute before he shook his head, "You're not going anywhere near the Weres dressed like _that. _Go change into something else."

"Like what?" Sookie demanded, offended.

"Something not quite so…_form fitting." _

Sookie pursed her lips, but complied with his order.

She returned a few minutes later, wearing a large T-shirt and jeans. Eric was talking on his cell phone in a low voice, but he hung up when he saw her. "Much better," he approved.

Then he reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to her with some formality. "This is the money I owe you for your services in Dallas," he said politely. "Maybe you can put it to good use," he added, looking pointedly at the mess in her house again.

Sookie took the envelope and pulled out the check. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "I think you've made a mistake. This is double what we agreed upon."

Eric was already walking back to his car, "Like I said, maybe you can put it to good use."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

They rode in silence for some while, with Sookie staring blankly out the window. Her mind was running through all the possibilities of why a pack of werewolves would possibly want to kidnap Bill…and what they would be doing to him…

"Aren't you curious as to where we're going?"

"Yes, but I know you won't tell me," Sookie answered, briefly glancing at Eric out of the corner of her eye.

Eric didn't take his eyes off the road, "We're going to pick up an…acquaintance of mine. Then we're going to the nearest Were bar. You should be able to use your abilities to pick up some information there."

"What kind of acquaintance?" Sookie asked suspiciously. "Another vampire?"

"No, a werewolf. We need him to get you into the bar, since I won't be able to come inside without attracting attention."

"You think quite a lot of yourself, don't you?"

Eric grinned, but didn't say anything.

Sookie debated for a few seconds before asking the question that had been bugging her all day. "So, how come you were waiting on my porch last night?"

Eric remained silent.

"Eric?"

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid like go off searching for Bill on your own," he muttered. "Clearly, I was too late."

"Oh, so you think I'm stupid?"

"I think you are blinded," Eric snapped suddenly, "With your obsession to that worthless Bill Compton."

The car came to a sudden halt, and Sookie flew forward in her seat. "What are you doing?"

Eric tilted his head, "Going to pick up the werewolf I was telling you about. Wait here."

''''''''''''''''''''''

"So, how do you know Eric?" Sookie asked Alcide politely, trying to make conversation.

Alcide snorted, but didn't respond.

"He owes me a favor," Eric answered, glancing at Alcide through the rearview mirror.

"Oh, I see." Sookie left it at that, recognizing that this was a sore subject.

Soon, the car slowed down, and Eric pulled into a seemingly deserted side street. "Everyone out."

Sookie shivered as she stepped into the night air, and she gazed at the bar across the street. It didn't look like much from the outside, and was definitely a place she would avoid, had she been on her own. Motorcycles were strewn by the doorway, along with beer bottles, cigarettes, and chains.

"Start walking," Eric instructed, "I'll be in the car."

Sookie nodded, and quickly crossed the street. Behind her, she got a brief flash of Alcide's thoughts.

_...wonder if Debbie will be there..._

Eric waited till Sookie was out of earshot before roughly grabbing Alcide's arm. "Let's get one thing straight," he growled. "I'm putting Sookie in _your _responsibility. While she is in there, she is your _first _and _only _priority. Got that?"

A muscle twitched in Alcide's jaw, "Got it."

"If anything happens to her..." Eric warned, baring his fangs threateningly.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Alcide muttered. "Now get in the car before they catch your scent." Without looking back, he jogged across the street to where Sookie was waiting for him.

Eric watched as Alcide led the way into the bar. Just before she entered, Sookie turned back to look at Eric. She gave him a small smile, and then followed Alcide in.

Eric crossed his arms.

Now, he just had to wait.


	3. Werewolves

**A/N: **sorry just reposting this chapter because FF kept telling me it didn't exist! plus I corrected a few spelling/grammar errors that were bothering me. special thanks to AmaZen for the tips on Sookie's dialogue!

* * *

Chapter 3: Werewolves

…_can't believe that pathetic loser decided to show his face in here again..._

Sookie glanced around uncertainly as she felt the waves of hatred directed towards Alcide.

"These people aren't exactly your friends, are they?" she commented.

Alcide didn't look at her, "Wouldn't say they were."

"So why did Eric send you to help me if all you're going to do is cause trouble?" she asked bluntly.

"My job is to keep you safe," Alcide answered, with a trace of bitterness. "I'll be nearby, but we can't let people think we're here together, alright?"

"Alright," Sookie shrugged, looking around the bar. The werewolves were a scary looking bunch, all leather and tattoos. She made her way through the crowd, listening in on random conversations.

_Look at him, trying to act like he ain't here for that stupid bitch…_

_Debbie's fiancé sure ain't gonna like this…wait till he sees…_

…_and he brought some blonde bimbo with him too…_

Sookie had half a mind to say something back, but her words died in her throat when she saw the girl that had spoken. Talk about bimbos…

She sighed and walked back to the bar and sat down on one of the stools, noticing a particularly wild looking group seated farther down. She blocked out all other thoughts and tried to hone in her mind reading skills on their conversation.

She couldn't exactly hear what they were guffawing about, but she briefly read one of their minds.

…_hyped up on V…best feeling in the world…_

V? Sookie stiffened. From where could they possibly have gotten their hands on vampire blood?

"And _what _can I get for you?" the bartender suddenly appeared before her, his voice lowered suggestively.

Sookie tried to hide her disgust.

"Just some beer would be fine," she said politely, trying not to look annoyed at the interruption.

…_was some mighty fine V, too…not as good as the stuff _HE_ gets us though…_

Sookie frowned. Who were they talking about?

…_son of a bitch tried to run…heard he didn't get far…_

"You here alone?" the bartender asked, eyeing her over appreciatively.

Sookie was suddenly very glad that Eric had forced her to change her clothes. Not that it seemed to be making too much of a difference.

"Not really," she answered, picking up her drink. "Thank you."

The bartender leaned over, winking at her. "No problem missy…If you need anything else, you just let me know…"

Sookie tried to smile, and tentatively took a sip of the beer.

…_he's a fool…that idiot Bill Compton…_

Sookie's eyes widened. She looked down the bar to the group of men she had been listening to. Looked like at least one of them knew something about Bill…

She casually stood up to make her way towards Alcide, when someone grabbed her arm. She gasped and turned around to see the bartender leering at her. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I—"

One of the men from the group turned around, and grinned. "That's a cute blonde you got there, Mel! Where you takin' her?"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Sookie snatched her arm back with a glare.

"Too right you ain't," the bartender growled. "It's not everyday some innocent lookin' blonde human makes her way into _our _bar..."

"Let her go Mel," Alcide suddenly appeared by her side. "She's with me."

The bartender narrowed his eyes, "You brought some human in to make Debbie Pelt jealous? Well, well...how the _mighty_ have fallen."

"We were just leaving," Sookie said hastily, grabbing Alcide's arm. "Let's go."

"Not so fast," one of the men slurred, coming towards them. As soon as he spoke, Sookie recognized that he had been the one daydreaming about V. And Bill.

Alcide moved so he was standing in front of Sookie. The man exchanged a grin with his posse before whipping around and punching Alcide squarely in the jaw. Sookie screamed as the rest of the group converged on Alcide, easily gaining the upper hand.

"Looks like your boyfriend is a little busy," the bartender whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Sookie shouted, trying to push him off. His gaze darkened and he roughly shoved her into the wall. Sookie screamed again, unable to fight him off.

..._damn, this V really kicks it up a notch..._

Suddenly, the bar went completely silent.

The bartender froze and turned around to see what everyone else was looking at. Sookie breathed a sigh of relief.

Eric.

Faster than she could blink, the bartender went flying and Eric was standing in front of her. He peered down at her, quickly looking her over for any bruises. "Are you alright?" he asked stiffly.

"I thought you weren't allowed in here," Sookie whispered, aware that everyone was staring at them.

"I'm not."

"Is that a fucking vampire?" Mel bellowed. "First humans, then vampires! What's next? A freakin' in-breed?"

Eric whirled around, his fangs descending. His gaze roamed over the crowd, finally landing on Alcide, who lay bleeding on the ground. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand close around his wrist. He turned to see Sookie looking at him urgently. "You can't fight them! Half of them are runnin' on V!"

He debated for a second before leaning close to Sookie so the others wouldn't hear. He felt, rather than heard, her breath catch as he neared her. He grinned to himself before whispering softly in her ear, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

She shivered, "Yes."

"Then let's go," he said simply.

Sookie felt herself being lifted, and the next thing she knew, she was standing next to Eric's car. She gasped and then looked wildly around, "Where's Alcide?"

"He fulfilled his favor," Eric shrugged. "Not very well, I might add."

"So you're just going to leave him in there?" Sookie demanded, crossing her arms. "That isn't very nice, Eric."

"What gave you the impression I was nice?" Eric snapped. "Get into the car before they come looking for us."

Sookie didn't budge, "Alcide risked his life to save mine back there! We aren't just going to—to _abandon _him!"

"Yes. We are."

Sookie met his gaze defiantly, "Well, I'm not."

Eric growled, "I can very _easily _force you to get into the car."

Sookie's expression flickered but she stood her ground, "I don't believe you will."

Eric glared at her, but she merely looked back at him calmly, her arms still crossed.

Damn her.

Within a flash, Eric sped into the Were bar and hurled Alcide over his shoulder.

In a second, he deposited Alcide onto the ground in front of Sookie.

"Get into the car."

Sookie smiled to herself.


	4. Mississippi

**A/N: **thanks for all the alerts/reviews! oh and this probably goes without saying, but don't read unless you've been watching Season 3!

* * *

Chapter 4: Mississippi

Once they were all seated in Alcide's house, Eric turned to look at Sookie. "Tell me everything you found out about Bill's disappearance," he commanded. "Did you find out where he is?"

"Well, no," Sookie admitted, "But I did find out that Bill _was _kidnapped by at least some of those werewolves, and that he tried to escape...but then he got caught by someone."

"Who?"

"I didn't hear a name, but I'm thinkin' it's the same person that's been supplying them with vampire blood. They said that Bill's blood was good, but it wasn't _as _good as the V from some other vamp."

"Weres on V," Alcide grumbled, "Never thought I'd live to see the day."

Eric continued as though Alcide hadn't spoken. "If the V is more potent, then that means the vampire must be older that Bill."

"Who could it be?" Sookie's mouth twisted in distaste, "Lorena?"

"Bill's maker?" Eric frowned, "It's possible...you didn't hear if the vampire was a man or woman?"

"Oh," Sookie's shoulders sagged. "Never mind, it can't be Lorena. They definitely said 'his' blood..." She looked between Eric and Alcide earnestly, "Who would do this? Why would some _vampire _want Bill?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Eric muttered.

"Well I could give a damn," Alcide snapped. "How long are yall plannin' on staying here anyway?"

"I would be more friendly if I were you," Eric said pleasantly. "Or I could make our stay with you infinitely unbearable."

"You know you should really clean up those bruises before they get infected," Sookie suggested. "Why don't you go get some warm water and I'll help you?"

Eric grinned, stretching on the sofa. "Listen to the lady. She can be annoyingly persistent."

Alcide muttered something under his breath before stomping out of the room.

"So, what's the plan?" Sookie asked expectantly. "Can you do some vampire _thing_ and find out where Bill is being held?"

Eric met her gaze dryly, "I am in no way connected to Bill, so no I cannot."

"Well he's somewhere here in Mississippi, and I'm not leaving till we find him."

"Lucky for you, there _is _someone here that could help us..." Eric said thoughtfully. "The Vampire King of Mississippi. I'll need his permission to search for Bill on this land, anyhow."

Alcide appeared again, holding some antibiotics and a washcloth. Sookie held out her hand, "Go on, sit down. I'll take care of the rest."

Eric watched as Sookie methodically tended to Alcide's wounds. About ten minutes later, she sat back in satisfaction. "There, it should be healin' soon...you being a werewolf and all."

Alcide snorted, "Yeah, a whole lotta good it's done me."

"Well I wouldn't be worryin' about Debbie Pelt if I were you," Sookie smiled. "You seem like a real nice person. Whoever she is, she clearly wasn't worth it. I mean, she's already moved on. You should, too."

Alcide raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment. "Thanks," he said begrudgingly, gingerly shifting his shoulders. "So are you two plannin' on staying here the night, or—?" he broke off as Sookie's cell phone rang.

"Sorry," she said quickly, glancing at the caller I.D. with a frown. "Hello?"

_"Sookie."_

"Bill!" she exclaimed. Eric was on his feet in an instant, his eyes narrowing.

"Thank goodness! Where are you?" she asked quickly. "I'm in Mississippi right now! Tell me where those werewolves took you—"

_"I need you to go back to Bon Temps immediately," _Bill interrupted.

"What? Why? I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"_We are done," _he continued coldly. "_There is nothing left for me in Louisiana. Go back home, and don't ever come looking for me again." _

Sookie's mouth dropped open in shock, "You're—you're breaking up with me?"

Eric's eyebrows rose.

_"Yes. Goodbye Sookie."_

Click.

Sookie dropped her phone, stunned.

Eric slowly crossed the room and to stand in front of Sookie. She stared blankly at him. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Sookie! Look at me!"

"He...dumped me..." Sookie said almost wonderingly. "Just like that..."

Eric grasped her shoulders urgently, "What else did he say? Where is he?"

"And—and he told me to...to go back home," Sookie stammered, her eyes filling with tears. "And to stop looking for him because—because he didn't want to come back!" she burst into tears and ran out of the room.

A door slammed shut.

Eric and Alcide exchanged glances.

"Can't say I saw that one coming," Alcide commented. "You think she'll go back quietly to Bon Temps?"

Eric shook his head, staring unseeingly at the wall. "If I know Sookie, that phone call will have just made her more determined than ever to find Bill Compton."

"So, I'm guessing that you're not leaving Jackson just yet?" Alcide asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

Eric grinned, "Nope. Looks like we're going to be here a while.


	5. Vampire King

Chapter 5: Vampire King

It was mid-afternoon the next day when Sookie finally emerged from the guest room, having spent most of the night in tears.

She _knew_—for a fact—that Bill couldn't have _possibly _meant what he said. Clearly he was being forced by someone to leave behind his life in Bon Temps…

But hearing him say those words to her still hurt.

Alcide was sitting in the kitchen but he hastily got up when he saw her. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "How are you feeling?"

"Like my heart just got ripped outta me and stomped on."

"Er, would you like some coffee?" Alcide asked, clearly inexperienced in these matters.

Sookie sighed and took a seat at the table, "That would be great. Thank you."

They sat in silence for a while.

"So, where's Eric?"

"He left late last night to go talk to some Vampire King," Alcide muttered. "He said he'd call when he had some definite information."

Sookie nodded, and stared glumly into her cup of coffee.

"Say, you know what you was telling me yesterday about me needin' to get over Debbie Pelt?"

"Yeah?"

"Well maybe you need to do the same thing with this Bill guy. I mean, he clearly doesn't want you to find him—"

"Bill was being forced to say those horrible things to me," Sookie interrupted immediately. "It was actually a cry for help, him calling me and sayin' those things."

Alcide glanced at her, "But what if it wasn't? What if he really meant what he said?"

Sookie took a deep breath, "That doesn't change anything. I'd still want to find him so he could say it to my face. What kind of guy breaks up with a girl over the phone anyway?"

"How many relationships you been in?"

"Just the one."

Alcide sighed, and awkwardly patted her on the head as he left the room.

* * *

"What do you mean he's still not here?" Eric asked through gritted teeth, giving up the pretense of politeness. "You told me he was also unavailable last night," he reminded Talbot with a growl.

"Yes," Talbot shrugged, looking unconcerned. "Russell has been quite busy lately." He paused to eye Eric suggestively, "Perhaps there is something that I could help you with?"

Eric considered his options, trying to decide if Talbot would know any useful information.

"My, my," a familiar voice suddenly drawled. "If it isn't my _favorite _sheriff..."

Eric looked up in surprise to see Lorena descending the stairs. She smiled at him seductively, and he raised his eyebrows. "What business could possibly bring _you _here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she smiled, her eyes hungry as she slowly circled him. "If you're looking for the King, I'm afraid you're out of luck..."

"Yes. So I've heard," Eric replied smoothly, never taking his eyes off her. He began to back away, "Well, I see I've come at a bad time. Perhaps I will try again later."

Talbot nodded, looking bored.

Lorena, however, watched Eric go. Her eyes glinted curiously.

* * *

Soon after, a very irritated Eric arrived back at Alcide's place.

"We've been waiting for your call," Alcide frowned, gesturing for Eric to come inside. "What's going on?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of the King," Eric scowled. "He wasn't there last night, and he still wasn't there tonight."

"So?" Alcide shrugged, "He's the vampire King of Mississippi, surely he must have some important things to do."

Eric thought about the _activities _Sophie Anne took part in, and shook his head. "I doubt it. My own Queen dabbles in next to nothing. No, I think he's avoiding—"

"So you haven't found out any information on Bill?" Sookie interrupted, looking disappointed.

"No, not yet," Eric replied impatiently, exchanging a look with Alcide that clearly said _I told you so. _"Now, are you still sure you want to find him? Even after...the events of last night?"

"I am certain of it," Sookie replied, raising her chin to look Eric in the eye. "Bill is in trouble, and he needs me."

Eric hesitated, "Then there is something you should know—"

At that moment, there was a frantic knock on the door. Alcide looked puzzled, and opened the door warily.

And there stood Bill Compton.

"Bill!" Sookie exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Invite me in."

Alcide looked at Eric in bewilderment, and Eric rolled his eyes before nodding reluctantly.

"Come in," Alcide grumbled, not looking happy to have yet another vampire in his midst.

Sookie ran into Bill's arms, "I knew you didn't mean those things you said to me! Are you alright? _What _has been goin' on?"

Bill hugged Sookie to him tightly before turning to look at Eric. There was some doubt in his eyes, but he chose not to express it. "There is no time to explain. Get her out of here."

"Excuse me?" Sookie snapped. "I'm not going anywhere! You're coming back to Bon Temps with us! We came all the way out here to look for you—"

"It's not safe!" Bill cut her off, his voice pleading. "Just go!"

"Exactly what are we not safe from?" Eric interrupted, his eyes narrowing curiously. "We have linked your kidnapping to the werewolves. Who are they working for? Lorena?"

Sookie paused, "Wait, what does Lorena have to do with this?"

"It doesn't matter right now—"

The door crashed open with a resounding thud.

Revealing none other than Russell Edgington.

And his crew of werewolves.

"Get them."

Sookie screamed when she recognized the men from the bar.

She knew immediately that they recognized her.

Alcide looked furious as he turned to look at the Weres storming his apartment, "You guys been working with the fucking Vampire King? Wait till the packmaster hears about—"

He was immediately knocked unconscious.

"Which ones you want, boss?" one of the men grinned, shoving Bill roughly against the wall.

Russell's gaze roamed around the room, finally landing on Eric. He laughed cruelly, "All of them."


	6. Obsession

Chapter 6: Obsession

"There appears to have been some sort of misunderstanding," Eric said politely to Talbot, his eyes flickering to other end of the dining table where Sookie was sitting.

"Misunderstanding?" Russell asked, walking gracefully into the room. "No, I don't believe there has." He took a seat next to Talbot and smiled pleasantly at both Eric and Sookie. "How do you like my accommodations? Are they to your liking?"

Sookie exchanged a look of disbelief with Eric. "Do you mind tellin' me exactly what I'm doing here? And why you kidnapped Bill? He didn't do anything to you!"

Russell folded his hands on the table, looking at Sookie curiously. "I required Bill's services for a special…project of mine. But now he is of no use to me. Nor would your Queen want him back, seeing as how he denounced his loyalty to her."

Eric narrowed his eyes. _What was Bill playing at? _He cleared his throat, "That's all well and good, sire. But I still do not understand what I am doing here—"

"Are you or are you not selling vampire blood?" Russell suddenly snapped, his pleasant demeanor disappearing.

"I—"

"Don't bother answering," Talbot winked at him conspiratorially. "Bill has already told us everything."

Sookie gaped between Eric and Russell, looking shocked. "Eric? You've been selling V? But I thought it was illegal!"

Eric stood up abruptly, his chair falling over with a thud. "You cannot keep me here on the grounds of whether I might or might not be selling vampire blood," he growled. "I am not part of your jurisdiction."

"No," Russell agreed. "But I am sure the Magister will be quite interested to hear of your activities..."

Eric leaned forward, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Is that a threat?"

"If that's how you choose to see it."

Eric glanced at Sookie before taking a deep breath. He righted his chair and slowly sat back down.

Russell smiled at him engagingly, "Good. Things will go much smoother once you realize I hold the upper hand."

"Where's Bill?" Sookie demanded. "Quit avoiding the question!"

Talbot sighed, looking at Eric. "Is she always like this?"

"Yes," Eric answered curtly, staring at Sookie. "Her obsession with Bill Compton has carried her far and wide…most often cumulating with her getting into trouble."

Russell grinned at Talbot knowingly, as though sharing some private joke. "She thinks Bill is in _love _with her."

Talbot placed a hand over his heart dramatically, "How romantic of her…too bad though." He smiled at Sookie reassuringly, "Don't worry, the best romances often end in tragedy."

Sookie looked at him strangely before answering Russell, "Bill _is _in love with me! And I with him!" She held out her hand, showing everyone the diamond on her finger. "See? We're engaged."

Russell paused, staring at her in surprise. Talbot clapped his hands in delight, "Oh but this is wonderful news! Bill didn't tell us that!"

"He didn't know," Sookie began, but stopped when Eric glared at her.

"None of this matters to me," Eric snapped. "What services do you require of me now that Bill Compton has proved...unreliable?"

"Your queen is the one who is forcing you to sell vampire blood, is she not?"

Eric hesitated.

"I already told you that Bill Compton told us everything," Talbot reminded him. Eric gritted his teeth before nodding in confirmation.

"Now you see, the queen is of great interest to me..." Russell began.

"May I ask why?"

Russell rolled his eyes, "Sophie Anne refuses to accept my hand in marriage. _However_...if I threaten to expose her name in this whole V business, then I think she might change her mind. Do you agree?"

"I suppose..."

"Wonderful! It's settled then. I will pay her a visit immediately." Russell got up to leave, completely ignoring both Sookie and Talbot.

"Wait a second!" Sookie protested. "You haven't told me where Bill is!"

"He is with Lorena," Russell answered impatiently. "And I would not be so worried about Bill Compton if I were you..."

"Why not?"

Russell gestured to Talbot, "Go bring me that file that Franklin brought to us."

"Franklin?" Eric frowned, as Talbot left the room. The name seemed familiar...

"An investigator of sorts," Russell explained. "He works for me. He has been quite useful in figuring out what makes Bill Compton _tick."_

"You've been spyin' on Bill?" Sookie demanded. "Why?"

"The real question," Russell grinned, "Is why has he been spying on _you?" _

Sookie looked momentarily confused and Talbot entered the room, holding a file in his hands. He gave it Russell, who in turn handed it over to Eric. "Take a look," he grinned.

Eric glanced at Sookie before quickly flipping through the file. His gaze became stony. "Where did your Franklin find this file?" he asked casually, purposely hiding the contents from Sookie's inquisitive gaze.

"In Bill's home, I believe," Russell snatched the file out of Eric's hands and gave it back to Talbot. "Interesting read, isn't it?"

Eric nodded silently, folding his arms. Russell stood up again. "Now if there are no more interruptions," he looked pointedly at Sookie, "I must be off to see Sophie Anne." He motioned to the guard, "Put Sookie in Bill's prior accommodations."

The guard immediately grabbed Sookie's arm and harshly hauled her up. "Hey! Let me go!"

Eric stood up, trying to keep his temper. "Is this really necessary, sire?"

Russell paused, narrowing his eyes. "Why do you care? Don't tell me that you _also _have a personal interest in Sookie?"

Eric turned to watch as Sookie was dragged from the room. She stared at him pleadingly. "Of course not," Eric said slowly. "I do not care for humans."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was much later that night when Talbot found Eric still sitting in the dining room. "What's wrong?" Talbot asked concernedly. "Was your room not up to standard?"

"My room is fine, thank you," Eric said stiffly. "I was merely wondering where Lorena is. We have not spoken in a long time, and I wish to catch up with her."

"Oh who knows," Talbot dismissed. "She is another one with a sick obsession with Bill Compton. Tell me, what do these pretty girls see in him, anyway?"

Eric cracked a grin, "I wish I could tell you."

Talbot sighed, walking out of the room.

Eric waited several more moments before quickly walking upstairs to Sookie's room. There were two guards positioned at her door. "Go," Eric commanded.

The two guards exchanged bewildered glances. "I _said g_o!" Eric hissed, extending his fangs threateningly.

They left.

Eric cautiously walked into the room to see Sookie sitting in the middle of her bed, her arms crossed angrily. "_You," _she seethed. "What do you want?"

"I thought you wanted to find Bill?"

"Oh, don't pretend to care!" she tossed her hair back with a glare. "What happened to 'I do not care for humans', huh?"

Eric growled and blurred until he suddenly appeared inches away from her. "You know as well as I do that was for the King's benefit. He already thinks he can't trust Bill, it would be advantageous to us if he believed he could trust me."

Sookie swallowed and leaned backwards slightly to put some distance between them. "So, do you have a plan?"

Eric grinned at her, "I do."


	7. Awaken

**A/N: **thanks for all the alerts everyone...be sure to leave a review letting me know what you think :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Awaken

Sookie awoke abruptly the next morning, feeling disoriented. She looked around the room for some sort of clock, but couldn't find one.

Then her gaze landed on the figure sleeping next to her.

Eric.

He was out cold, which meant that it was definitely sometime after daybreak. Sookie looked him over, wondering when on earth he had fallen asleep next to her.

Must have been after he had told her—in great detail—his _plan._

Unfortunately, this plan of his didn't seem to account for the urgency in which Sookie felt she had to rescue Bill. Who knew what Lorena was doing to him, anyway? And Russell certainly hadn't seemed too worried, especially after Bill's "betrayal."

No, Sookie definitely needed to do this on her own. If Eric was mad at her, well…so be it.

She crept to the door, using her telepathy to figure out if someone was standing guard.

She waited for several moments, but didn't hear anything. Normally, she would have been worried that they had placed a vampire guard at her door, but luckily all vampires would be sleeping like the dead right now.

Sookie pulled gently at the door, and was surprised when it immediately swung open. She shut it behind her quietly and looked around, pleased when she saw no one.

She had just begun going down the stairs when she paused, frowning.

…_gotta get the hell outta here! dunno if he's dead…_

"Sookie!"

"Tara? What on earth?" Sookie whispered in shock. "What are you doin' here!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tara returned before stopping herself, "You know what, there's no time to explain...We gotta get out of here—"

"There'll probably be guards," Sookie warned, motioning Tara to follow her.

"Nah, it's easy enough getting to the front door," Tara shook her head, urging Sookie to hurry up. "It's getting past those damn wolves outside that's gonna be a problem…"

Sookie raised her eyebrows as they successfully reached the front door, "How do you know?"

Tara leveled her a look, "Girl, you act like I haven't tried to escape from this godforsaken hellhole yet!"

"You got a lot of questions to answer later," Sookie muttered back, following her friend out the door.

"Okay, here's the plan," Tara whispered, "We just have to run as fast as we can past all those trees. There's gonna be some wolves lurking around so we gotta get to a car as soon as—"

"I have to find Bill first," Sookie interrupted. "Have you seen him? Do you know where they're keeping him?"

Tara laughed out loud at that. "Listen to me and listen good, Sookie. I don't give a damn about Bill Compton. He knew I was bein' held here against my will but he was too busy with that whore to care—"

"What whore? Lorena?" Sookie shook her head, "It doesn't matter. He's being forced to be here, too! That's probably why he couldn't save you—"

"Yeah, well, you can't save him either," Tara snapped. "It's either _us _or _him_. Choose."

"He's risked his life for mine plenty of times," Sookie argued, "I gotta do the same for him!"

"You're a fool," Tara began backing away. "I'm gettin' the hell out of here!"

She began running as fast as she could, not looking back.

Sookie hesitated, wondering exactly where they would be hiding Bill. As she crept stealthily around the perimeter of Russell's land, she suddenly heard a scream.

…_damn wolves!_

"Tara?" Sookie began rushing in the direction that Tara had run off in moments ago.

…_the hell is this? wonder if she knows where Sookie is…_

Sookie stopped short when she recognized Alcide's voice.

"You got a car?" Tara was asking.

"Alcide!"

"Sookie, thank god! You're okay!"

"I am…but I thought you got captured, too? Didn't they bring you with us?"

"Yeah," Alcide muttered, pulling on some clothes that he had hidden behind the trees. "But I was just waitin' till daylight so I could escape. Plus most of the other Weres are tired out, so they're sleepin' too."

"You two know each other?" Tara asked skeptically. She put her hands on her hips as she faced Sookie accusingly, "You didn't tell me you had werewolf friends!"

"He's not—"

"We're not—"

Alcide cut her off, "I'm workin' for Eric Northman. I'm under orders to protect Sookie at all costs."

"Eric? He's here, too?"

"Yeah…"

"Well?" Tara demanded, "Whose side is he on?"

"Ours, I think…but he's pretending to be all buddy-buddy with Russell. Same as Bill did."

"Except you said Bill got caught," Tara said, her eyes narrowing.

"Which is why we gotta save him!"

Alcide snorted, "You mean to tell me that you're _still _lookin' for Bill Compton? What happened?"

"Russell was pissed that Bill betrayed him so he stuck him somewhere with Lorena…"

Alcide merely looked at her questioningly.

"His maker," Sookie explained.

"We should get out of here while we still can!" Tara interrupted urgently. "If Eric is here then _he _can look after Bill. But _we _should go!"

"She's right," Alcide agreed.

"Alright, you guys go find a car or somethin' and I'll just quickly look for Bill, okay?"

"But—"

"Just do it!"

Alcide grumbled before running towards the road. Tara gave Sookie a disapproving look before following him.

Sookie felt infinitely frustrated. Why couldn't she _feel _Bill? He always knew where _she _was, didn't he? She walked back towards Russell's house, her gaze falling on a little shack around the corner.

Curious, she began walking towards it.

…_best V in the world…_

…_love this feeling. better than getting high…_

Sookie frowned, her hand touching the door. More werewolves? But they were drinking vampire blood…

She quietly opened the door, her mouth opening in horror when she saw two people drinking straight out of Bill's…corpse.

Sookie felt rage overtake her body when she recognized the girl as Debbie Pelt. How dare that—that _whore _even THINK about touching Bill?

She walked more fully into the room, wholly prepared to kick them out when suddenly she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"Well, well…if it isn't little Sookie Stackhouse...Come to save Bill, have you?"

Sookie backed away as Lorena appeared before her, entirely covered in blood.

"I warned you, you stupid bitch," Lorena suddenly hissed, slamming Sookie into the wall roughly. She vamped out and in a blur, inserted her fangs into Sookie's neck.

Pain tore through her body, and Sookie screamed.

Debbie paused, her eyes widening as suddenly Bill sat up.

Elsewhere, Eric opened his eyes.


	8. Save Me

Chapter 8: Save Me

Pain.

Unbearable, excruciating pain.

Sookie opened her mouth to scream again, but couldn't find the energy.

She weakly clutched at Lorena, feeling the life being drained out of her.

Dimly, as her vision began to fade, she saw Bill struggling to stand up, his expression horrified.

"Bill," she whispered faintly, and gave an involuntary gasp as Lorena dug her nails into Sookie's shoulders harshly. "Please..."

…_gonna die, that stupid bitch…serves her right…fangbanger…_

Even inches away from death, her telepathy couldn't relieve her of Debbie Pelt's thoughts.

"Lorena, I beg of you!" Bill said desperately, falling to his knees, unable to walk any further. "Let her go!"

Lorena looked up, her fangs dripping with Sookie's blood. "As you wish," she hissed, releasing Sookie from her grip.

Sookie fell to the floor, barely conscious.

Bill stared down at Sookie fearfully, "Is she—"

"Barely alive," Lorena answered disdainfully, unceremoniously kicking Sookie out of her way as she began to walk towards Bill. She licked her lips, realizing that the blood was unlike anything she had ever tasted. "My goodness," she whispered, her eyes lighting up. She looked back at Sookie, this time with curiosity. "No wonder you've been tryin' to keep her all to yourself…"

"Lorena," Bill pleaded weakly.

Lorena took another step towards him before realizing that the two werewolves were still there, watching the entire scene with wide eyes. She whirled on them furiously, "Get out!"

"But—"

"Out!" Lorena screeched, looking quite mad. "Now!"

"Fucking vampires," Debbie swore, not even looking at Sookie as they ran out into the sunlight. Lorena jumped out of the way as the sunlight came streaming into the shack, but Bill was less lucky.

He screamed in pain.

* * *

Alcide watched, open-mouthed, as Tara fiddled with the car they had found. Within moments, he heard the engine sputter to life.

"Ready to go," Tara said, looking pleased. "Get in."

Alcide looked from the car to Tara, his mouth still agape. "Where the hell did _you _learn how to hotwire a car?"

"Oh please," Tara scoffed, "My cousin Lafayette showed me how when I wasn't more than sixteen. Said it would save my life one day." She glanced back at Russell's mansion ruefully, "I guess he was right."

Alcide merely shook his head, unwilling to admit that he was impressed.

"Well?" Tara demanded, "Aren't you getting in? We don't have all day!"

"Oh no, I ain't leavin' without Sookie," Alcide disagreed firmly. "Eric would kill me."

"Yeah, and if Sookie doesn't hurry her ass up, then we'll _all _be dead," Tara snapped.

Alcide opened his mouth to respond, when he suddenly whipped around, a faint scream reaching his ears.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Look, y'all seem to be forgetting I'm human! I don't hear anything, and I don't see anything, and I certainly don't give a damn. Let's get the hell out of—hey! Where are you going?"

Alcide transformed into his wolf form and began running back in the direction they had come from.

"Oh hell no," Tara grumbled. _No way in hell was she sticking around to see if Franklin woke up or not. She was getting out of here. Now. _

With one last glance behind her, she stepped on the gas pedal.

* * *

Eric stood in front of the door, scowling. _Damn silver…_

Just as he had decided that he might as well open the doors and deal with the pain, he heard frantic footsteps approaching.

Thinking quickly, he leapt back into Sookie's bed, drawing up the covers so that his entire body was covered except for his hair.

There was a bang as both the doors flew open. Purposefully, Eric shifted slightly as a human might do when their sleep was disturbed. But he made sure not to disturb the covers.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about!" a voice snapped, "Sookie's right there, sleeping!"

"Well then who the hell escaped this morning?" another voice growled back, sounding irritated. "And what's with all that screaming coming from the slave quarters?"

"Russell told Lorena to take Bill out there," the first voice said impatiently. "She's probably just torturing him before the kill. You know what she's like..."

"But it was a girl's voice screaming—"

"Well then maybe Bill's torturing her! Who the fuck cares, let's just get out of here..."

The voices faded away.

Eric waited until he couldn't hear anything else before he carefully walked back to the door. He grinned to himself when he saw they had left it slightly ajar. Using his foot, he nudged the door open. He peered up and down the hallway, determining that there was no one else in the immediate vicinity.

_Hmm, now how to get to the slave quarters..._

He had seen it on his way into Russell's place, so he knew exactly where it was. The problem was, how was _he _supposed to get there? It was clearly still daylight, judging by how sluggish his body felt. It was a wonder Lorena and Bill were still fighting, but then again, they both were incredibly strong-willed vampires.

Not that Eric particularly liked either of them.

A match made in hell, if you asked him.

Eric closed his eyes, trying to think. An image of Sookie floated into his mind. _She was lying lifeless on the ground, two puncture marks in her neck, and her face pale._ Whether the image was of his own imagination or not, Eric's feet began leading him towards a door set at the far edge of the house.

Frowning, Eric opened the door and began walking down. He ended up in what was clearly the basement. As his vampire eyesight quickly scoped the room, his gaze landed on a handle on the floor. Quickly kneeling down, Eric pulled at it, effectively opening a trapdoor.

Eric's eyes narrowed. _Of course...there had to be another way to get to the slave quarters from the main house. An underground passage..._Not thinking twice about it, he quickly climbed in.

The trapdoor swung shut behind him.

* * *

"It's better this way," Lorena sobbed, watching as Bill was burned alive by the sun. "I can't be the one to kill you, I just can't!"

Sookie weakly looked up, slowly gaining consciousness. She blinked twice, her brain refusing to acknowledge the sight in front of her. "Bill? What...?"

There was a sudden growl, and she looked towards the door to see a blazing white wolf standing there, casting a large shadow across the room.

Across Bill.

Bill stopped yelling and fell to the ground, his skin still burning.

The wolf looked once at Sookie, its eyes seeming to widen with worry.

"I thought I told you werewolves to leave us alone!" Lorena screamed. She used her vampire speed to suddenly appear before Alcide and swiftly threw the wolf against the wall.

Before Alcide could recover, Lorena turned her attention back to Sookie. The features on her face turned ugly, almost inhuman. "Why won't you die, Sookie Stackhouse?" she whispered, beginning to walk towards her.

Sookie whimpered, trying to move away, but it was no use. Lorena knelt down, her fingers clasping around Sookie's throat. "Say goodbye, bitch."

Just as Lorena tightened her fingers, she heard a sudden noise behind her.

Before she could turn around, someone grabbed her shoulders and tossed her easily out the door. Lorena screamed as she was catapulted into the sunlight.

Eric watched from the safety of the shadows. "Goodbye, bitch."


	9. Blood Ties

Chapter 9: Blood Ties

"Sookie," Eric knelt down to peer into her eyes. She was conscious. That was a good sign.

She mumbled something indecipherable, and he worriedly checked her pulse. Her heartbeat was very faint, and very weak.

She had clearly lost a lot of blood.

Too much.

"Is she okay?"

Eric turned around to see Alcide, who seemed to have recovered from Lorena's attack. "Does she look alright to you?" Eric snapped.

Alcide didn't flinch, "What can I do?"

Eric cast his eyes around the room, his gaze landing on a pile of stakes in the corner. "Get one of those stakes and go kill that bitch I threw out into the sun. We need to be sure she's dead."

Alcide obeyed without hesitation, and Eric turned his attention back to Sookie. Her eyes had closed, and her heartbeat was growing even weaker.

"Uh, Eric? I think we have a problem," Alcide said slowly, peering outside.

"What is it?"

"Lorena is gone."

Eric's head snapped up in disbelief, "That's impossible,"

"Take a look for yourself," Alcide opened the door further, allowing sunlight into the room.

"Watch it!" Eric snarled as the rays of sun once again hit Bill—who, at this point, looked almost burnt to a crisp.

"Sorry."

Eric gritted his teeth, "Well take that stake and go find her! She couldn't have gotten far."

"Okay, but what about—"

"Just go!"

"Alright, alright," Alcide grumbled, recognizing that Eric was too concerned about Sookie to think about the situation properly. He shut the door carefully behind him, scanning the area. _Where would Lorena go?_

* * *

Eric half-picked up Sookie, so that her head was cradled in his arms. "Can you hear me?"

No response.

Not taking the time to think about it, Eric swiftly bit into his own wrist. Making sure that Sookie was sitting in somewhat an upright position so the blood would flow easily down her throat, he forced her mouth open and held his wrist to her lips.

He watched her carefully, his vampiric hearing picking up the sound of her heartbeat as it steadily grew stronger. She moaned suddenly, her hands reaching out to secure his wrist more firmly to her mouth as she drank of her own freewill.

"Sookie..."

Her eyes flew open finally, widening when she realized what she was doing. Slowly, hesitantly, she released his wrist from her grasp. "Eric?"

He gently laid her back down against the wall, "How are you feeling?"

"Did—did you just feed me your blood?"

"I had no choice. You were going to die."

Sookie's eyes widened even further, and then she happened to look behind Eric. "Oh my god! Bill!" She began to get up, but Eric held an arm out to forcibly restrain her.

"Lorena almost drained you," he hissed, getting into her face so that her view of Bill was blocked. "Would you worry about _that_ instead of that insufferable Bill Compton!"

"But—"

"He's not dead," Eric interrupted. "That much is clear. When Alcide returns, I'll get him to bury Bill outside. Tonight he'll be as good as new. Unfortunately."

For the first time, Sookie relaxed. She met his gaze, "Thank you, Eric. I know you don't like Bill very much but—"

The door flew open with a bang, revealing both Alcide and Tara.

"I didn't get far before I realized I should've never left without my best friend!" Tara ran to Sookie's side. "Alcide told me what happened...are you alright?"

Sookie returned her friend's hug tightly. "Yeah, Eric gave me some of his blood. I'll be fine."

"Oh..." Tara turned to give Eric a slightly distrustful look.

Eric merely smiled back at her before turning to face Alcide. "Well?" Eric demanded, "Did you stake her?"

Alcide shook his head, "I couldn't find Lorena anywhere..."

Sookie looked wildly around the room, "What! She's still alive? Where the hell is she?"

"That doesn't matter," Eric said, exchanging a glance with Alcide. "You all need to get out of here. Now."

Tara nodded, clutching Sookie in her arms. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Sookie protested, her hand brushing Eric's arm. "What about you? You have to come with us, too. Russell will know you betrayed him if we've all escaped..."

Alcide snapped his fingers, "Hey, there was a truck out by the road where we hotwired that car! Maybe Eric and Bill can ride in the back where the sun won't reach them, and the rest of us can squeeze into the front?"

Tara scowled in annoyance, but rolled her eyes when she saw Sookie's expression. "Alright, me and Alcide will go get the truck. You guys better be ready to hop in. I ain't sticking around here any longer than I have to!"

They immediately took off, with Tara throwing one last look of disgust in Bill's direction.

* * *

Sookie and Eric were left alone in the shack, each of them staring at Bill's corpse for different reasons.

"I hope he'll be alright," Sookie whispered suddenly.

"He'll be fine," Eric snapped.

There were several moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Eric?"

"What is it?"

"Will it be different now?"

"Will what be different?"

"Our—" Sookie flushed, "I mean...I've had a lot of your blood..."

Eric raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Yes. You have."

"I'd just like to—to be prepared," Sookie squared her shoulders. "For the consequences. Will the dreams be more..." she trailed off.

"Vivid?" Eric supplied, smirking. "Intense?"

Sookie swallowed, "Will they?"

Eric shrugged nonchalantly, and leaned against the wall. "I guess we'll have to wait and see..."


	10. Storm

"Think this will work?" Alcide asked, glancing at Tara out of the corner of his eye.

"It's got to," she answered shortly, peering through the rearview mirror. "Alright we're almost there, just turn the truck around so we can get those vamps into the back and get the hell out of here."

Alcide obliged, backing the truck up as close as he could get to the door of the shack. Sookie came running out hurriedly, and Tara jumped out. Together, they pulled open the door to the back of the truck.

"Here's a blanket," Alcide called, tossing out the rags he had found under the seats. "In case you gotta wrap up Bill…"

Sookie nodded and ran back inside. A few moments later, she emerged with Bill thrown over her shoulder. Alcide frowned…_how was Sookie carrying Bill all by herself? _He contemplated this for a second before realizing she was operating under Eric's blood, hence her newfound strength.

Alcide tapped his foot impatiently, feeling paranoid. "Will y'all hurry the fuck up?"

"We're hurryin' alright!" Tara shouted back at him as the truck door slammed down with a bang. Then she opened the passenger door and hustled herself in.

"Where's Sookie?"

"She's in the back with her precious vamps," Tara snapped. "Just drive!"

Alcide shook his head before easing off the brake pedal. The truck rumbled back to life and shakily made its way back to the main road. "Do you know how to drive or what? Go faster!"

"Alright, alright." As Alcide coaxed the truck into a fairly fast speed, he happened to look out of the side mirror.

Wolves.

"Damn it!" Alcide swore, stepping on the gas pedal. The truck shot forward, and Tara gasped as she was jolted against the dashboard. She looked towards the back of the truck nervously, but there were no sounds from Sookie or Eric.

Tara braced herself as she joined Alcide in looking out the side mirrors, "Shit! They're gaining on us!"

"I can see that!" Alcide gritted his teeth before swerving the truck in a calculated maneuver. There was a sudden howl of pain and a deep crunching sound.

One wolf down.

"Did you just—"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Tara shook her head, her eyes wide.

Alcide looked out the window and noticed with relief that the wolves had given up the chase.

They were free.

For now.

* * *

"You alright?" Sookie asked, frowning in Eric's direction. He was leaning against one of the walls of the truck, his eyes closed.

"Vampires aren't made for the day," he muttered, his voice strained.

"You can rest if you want," Sookie offered. "It's gonna be a long journey back and there isn't exactly anythin' else to do in the back of a truck."

Eric smirked at that, and opened his eyes to look at her. "I can think of several things I'd rather enjoy doing in the back of _this _truck," he grinned, eyeing Sookie deliberately.

"Oh just hush up and go to sleep," Sookie snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "I like you better when you're not talking."

"What I had in mind didn't involve talking," Eric answered lazily, ignoring the glare that Sookie sent in his direction.

There was a sudden _crack!_ and Sookie jumped, looking at the roof. "What on earth was that!"

"Sounds like we're having a little thunderstorm," Eric replied, "Nothing to worry ab—"

"SHIT!" Tara suddenly screamed, and the truck swerved dangerously, nearly tipping over.

Sookie screamed as Bill went rolling down the length of the truck. She began to stand up, but Eric growled and pulled her back down so that she fell into his lap. She clutched on to him as the truck began rolling unevenly before coming to an abrupt halt.

"What's going on!" Sookie shouted, scrambling out of Eric's arms to bang on the door. "Tara? Alcide?"

No answer.

Eric stood up, frowning. He was about to punch through the door when suddenly it flew open.

Sookie took a step backwards in disgust as four large men leered up at them. Eric jumped easily out of the truck, his eyes flicking up to the darkened sky. It hadn't started pouring yet, but it looked like they were in store for one hell of a storm.

"Who sent you?" Eric demanded, letting the men circle around him.

Suddenly, something banged into the side of the truck and Eric paused to look around. His gaze darkened when he saw Alcide being restrained forcibly by another Were.

Damn wolves.

"I'm not going to ask again," Eric hissed, displaying his fangs threateningly. _"Who sent you?"_

_"_Think you can take us on?" one of the men laughed confidently. "_Bring it." _

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Eric, don't!" Alcide shouted, but Eric didn't pay attention—he was too focused on ripping off the heads on these Weres.

Within seconds, Eric realized that these men were _way _too strong for simple werewolves.

They were also on V.

Feeling a new surge of hatred, Eric let his hands clench around someone's throat and he squeezed until he heard a satisfying crack. There were some shouts, and the other three men transformed into wolves, baring their teeth as they inched towards Eric.

As he crouched, ready for the kill, Eric suddenly heard a voice that stopped him cold.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a woman laughed.

Eric whirled around, his jaw clenching as his gaze landed on Lorena.

She was standing several feet away from him, a cruel smile on her lips. She held Sookie tightly in one arm, her other arm being used to keep Sookie's mouth shut so she wouldn't be able to scream.

"Lorena_..._I see being tossed out into the sun doesn't seem to have done the job," Eric said pleasantly. "How would you like to die? Decapitation? Or will it be the the classic stake-to-the-heart?"

"You make one move towards me, and _she _dies," Lorena snapped, tightening her grip.

"Your tricks may work on Bill Compton, but I do not share his obsession with Sookie Stackhouse," Eric replied, his gaze flicking between Lorena and Sookie.

"_Oh really?" _Lorena drawled. "Shall we test that theory?" Sookie screamed, her voice muffled against Lorena's hand.

Eric took half a step forward angrily, when suddenly he felt burning white-hot pain engulf him.

"No!" Sookie shouted, watching in horror as the three werewolves who had been engaged in a fight with Eric began dragging him backwards with silver chains. "Let him go!"

"Oh sweetie," Lorena laughed, grabbing Sookie's arm again. "Ain't no one here to save you now."

Sookie chanced one last look behind her, her heart pounding frantically as she watched the men start kicking Eric around for sport.

_...listen to me, I know how to get us out of this..._

"That's what you think," Sookie returned defiantly, her hands on her hips as she tried to concentrate on Tara's thoughts. Sookie casually began walking around Lorena so that she would be closer to the truck.

_...be ready...on my count...three..._

_"_Eric saved you before," Lorena said callously, her fangs descending. "And I didn't get to finish what I started..."

_...two..._

Sookie braced herself for Lorena's attack.

"ONE!"

Tara jumped out into their midst, effectively causing enough of a distraction to stop even the werewolves. Taken by surprise, Lorena paused and looked in Tara's direction for half a second.

That decision would be a mistake.

Quick as lightning, Tara tossed Sookie a small object. Using the reflexes given to her by Eric's blood, Sookie easily caught it. As Lorena turned her attention back to Sookie, her eyes widened in shock.

Sookie's face contorted into all the anger she had ever held for this woman. "I hope you rot in hell," Sookie hissed, and swiftly jammed the stake into Lorena's heart.

* * *

***hope you enjoyed this chapter! i thought it best that Lorena died at Sookie's hands, instead of Eric's...be sure to review :) **


	11. Darkness

Lorena opened her mouth to scream.

But it was too late.

With one last agonizing look of hatred for her nemesis, she was blown into smithereens.

"That's right, bitch!" Tara shouted, looking slightly insane. "That's what all them crazy fangers deserve!"

Sookie fell back on her heels, the stake dropping out of her hand. _She had really killed Lorena…_

Suddenly, all the werewolves that had converged on Eric stopped as one entity. They all turned, seemingly drawn, to the vampire blood that now covered a good part of the area surrounding them.

"Get out of the way," someone growled, and Sookie gasped as she was pulled backwards into Alcide's arms. Tara, likewise, jumped out of the way as the werewolves ran towards their drug of choice.

As soon as they were sufficiently engrossed, Sookie ran to where Eric was lying. He gritted his teeth as Sookie hurriedly pulled the silver chains off him.

The burn marks on his arms healed almost immediately, and he jumped to his feet, fury masking his face.

He began to speed towards the werewolves, obviously intent on the kill, when Sookie grabbed his arm. Eric whirled towards her, his face blazing. "They deserve to _die," _he growled, "They would have showed us no mercy."

"I know," Sookie whispered. "But this is our only chance to get away. Come on."

Eric hesitated, but Sookie tugged on his arm and he reluctantly followed her back into the truck.

"Let's get out of here," Alcide quickly slammed down the truck door and he and Tara clambered into the front. By the time the werewolves had realized what was happening, the truck was already speeding away.

Sookie let her head fall back against the door, still unable to believe what had just happened. She stared at Bill's body lying on the floor next to hers, and briefly laid a hand on his blood-soaked hair. "Lorena is gone," Sookie whispered to Bill softly, knowing fully well there was no chance he could hear her. "She won't ever bother us again."

"How does it feel to kill?" Eric suddenly asked. "Have you gotten the taste for it yet?"

Sookie leveled him a look, "I won't ever be the cold stone killer that you are, Eric Northman. I certainly don't want to ever get the _taste _for killing!"

"You say that now," Eric mused, staring at her. "But perhaps one day you'll find out..."

* * *

It was nearly nightfall when they reached Bon Temps. Sookie tiredly woke up when the truck rumbled down her driveway, stopping with a sudden jerk. Alcide opened up the back door, and Eric hopped out easily. He held out a hand to Sookie, and she sleepily let him help her down.

"Are you working at Merlotte's tonight?" Tara asked, joining the group as they stared at Bill's body.

"I told Sam I'd be taking a few days off," Sookie replied. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Alcide and I will take care of burying Bill's body," Eric said abruptly. "He'll be as good as new soon."

Sookie nodded, watching as Eric and Alcide both got back into the stolen truck and drove off. She sighed and turned back to Tara, whose arms were crossed tightly. "Tara? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'll just let you get back to—"

"Nonsense," Sookie said immediately. "You're more than welcome to stay here."

"I don't want to impose," Tara began, but Sookie cut her off.

"I'll be more than glad for the company," Sookie smiled at her best friend and the two of them walked up the porch steps and into the house. Sookie stopped short on the threshold, her mouth opening in shock.

The house had been completely cleaned of any remainder of Mary Ann. The kitchen sparkled, the floors shone, the walls completely dust free. "What the—?"

Tara walked in behind her and whistled, "Lookin' good, Sooks. When did you have time to clean all this up?"

"I didn't...someone must have..." Sookie trailed off, thinking about Eric. She vaguely remembered that when he had picked her up several days prior, he had made some comment about the state of her house.

_Well, it don't always look like this! I just haven't had time to clean up the filth that Mary Ann left behind!  
__Why don't you just hire someone to clean it?  
__As if I had the money for that..._

"I think Eric must've hired someone to clean it while we were gone," Sookie muttered almost to herself as she walked around admiring the place.

Tara placed her hands on her hips and stared at Sookie knowingly, "Well that sure was nice of him. Wonder what he wants in return?"

A part of Sookie knew that Tara was right, but another (larger) part of her just wanted to be grateful for the gift. "Not everything comes with strings attached," she chastised.

"The hell with that! If it involves vampires, you know they're up to no good," Tara snapped. "Get to bed, Sookie. I think the tiredness is messin' with your good judgement."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sookie agreed, but as she walked upstairs to her room, she paused again to look around the house. She smiled slightly for the first time in a while, and continued on her way.

* * *

Sookie didn't know what time it was when her eyes flew open, but night had clearly fallen. She looked wildly around the room for a minute before relaxing. _She was at home. Russel was far away. Everyone was alright. Bill—_

She sat up abruptly. Bill! He still hadn't returned to her...but he _was _going to be okay, wasn't he? Eric promised...

Not really thinking about what she was doing, Sookie quickly got dressed. She wanted to make sure Bill was okay. That he was healing.

That he wasn't actually dead.

Tiptoeing down the stairs, Sookie saw Tara had passed out on the couch. She padded quietly to the door and shut it behind her. The problem was, she didn't know where Eric had decided to bury Bill. Would it be at the cemetery? As she begun walking in that direction, she had a brief flash of a recent conversation she'd had with Eric.

_Do you have any idea what lurks in the shadows?  
__Oh, I don't know...Vampires?  
__If you think vampires are the worst thing out there, you've got a lot to learn..._

Sookie looked around again, but she didn't hear or see anything suspicious. She let her telepathic mind wander to pick up any trace thoughts, but there were none. Still, she picked up her pace.

Soon, she reached the graveyard without any interruption. She walked around carefully, looking for a freshly dug up site. As she neared the edge of the cemetery, her gaze fell upon a mound of dirt. She cautiously walked towards it, squinting down. "Bill?" she called uncertainly.

There was no response.

She stared back at the site, strangely disappointed. Maybe he hadn't fully healed yet...

Sookie sighed and knelt down. She placed her hand above the dirt and whispered, "I miss you, Bill. You better come back to me soon, you hear? I don't know what I'd do without_—"_

A hand shot out of the dirt.

Sookie screamed, stumbling backwards.

Another hand shot out, scrabbling for a good grip.

"Bill? Is that you?"

Sure enough, Bill eventually emerged out of the dirt, struggling.

"Oh thank god!" Sookie ran towards him, "You're alright! You look god awful though, what_—"_

He grabbed her arm painfully, and turned to look at her.

Yet not seeming to see her at all.

Sookie paused, suddenly feeling nervous. "Bill? It's me..."

His fangs extended as he regarded her with dark eyes.

As a predator would regard its prey.

In one swift moment, he hurled himself at her, knocking them both to the ground.

Sookie opened her mouth to scream, but Bill clamped a hand over her mouth as he sank his fangs into her throat.


	12. Fear

**A/N: **I believe that Bill attacking Sookie was a pretty big part of both the books and the tv show, which is why I incorporated it into the last chapter. However, I will definitely not be going down the route of "Sookie immediately forgives Bill for no reason at all" as the show has done.

* * *

Chapter 12: Fear

"What do you mean the Magister was here?" Eric demanded, his brow furrowing as he leaned against a bar stool to look at Pam. "What did he want? Did he say who sent him?"

"We hardly had time to make idle chit chat," Pam snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "He came in here with six vamps, stormed the place, and left with your stash of V."

Eric stiffened, "He took the vampire blood? He knew it was here?"

"He knew exactly what he was looking for, yes," Pam answered, her eyes narrowing as she met her maker's gaze. "Now I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I'm thinkin' that the Queen betrayed you."

"Sophie Anne wouldn't do that," Eric replied, more out of habit than out of actual conviction.

"Oh yes she would," Pam retorted. "If the Magister was breathin' down her neck?"

"You make a fair point," Eric acknowledged, but his mind was elsewhere. "Russell also knows about the V because of that infernal Bill Compton."

"Didn't you say Russell went to see Sophie Anne? They probably both told the Magister together—" Pam broke off, and glared at Eric. "Speaking of which, why in god's name did you even help rescue Bill?"

"I am his Sheriff," Eric answered methodically, "I have a duty—"

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"You did it because Sookie asked you to."

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Eric said pointedly, and gestured to the crowd gathered in Fangtasia that night. "Shouldn't you be…mingling?"

Pam tossed him a bored look before jutting her hips and sashaying into the crowd. Eric stared after her. _Maybe she was right…Sophie Anne had nothing to lose, she could have very easily betrayed—_

Eric's thoughts were blotted out as a series of vivid images suddenly blurred across his mind's eye. "What the—" Eric swore, screwing his eyes shut.

_Bill? It's me…_

Sookie.

Without a second thought, Eric had whirled out the door and into the night.

* * *

Pain.

Every part of her body screamed in protest as she tried to move.

Slowly, Sookie opened her eyes.

And blinked several times at the harsh overhead lights.

Eric's face swam into her view. "Ah, you're awake."

"What—where am I?" Sookie stammered, trying to sit up. Eric's hand blurred as he reached out to help her. "Why the fuck do I feel like I've been run over by a truck?" Sookie griped, massaging her neck. As she did, her fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive spot, and she winced. Immediately, images came rushing through her brain. _Bill...he had attacked her..._

"Bill!" Sookie blurted out, looking wildly around in what she now recognized as Fangtasia. "He—he..."

"He was gone by the time I arrived," Eric scowled, his expression ridden with loathing. "I have no idea where he might be at the moment."

Sookie's eyes filled with tears, "He..."

"I know."

"I couldn't stop him," Sookie sobbed, her shoulders shaking as the events of the night finally caught up with her. "It was like he didn't even _know _it was me..."

Eric's jaw was clenched as he watched her. "Don't do that," he muttered, his voice strained. "Just..._don't." _

Sookie didn't appear to hear him. "It's all my fault! If only I hadn't gone out there to—" she gasped as Eric painfully grabbed her shoulder.

His fangs extended in anger as his face appeared inches away from her own. "None of this is _your _fault...If Compton wasn't such a worthless excuse for a vampire, then none of this would have happened!"

Sookie swallowed, looking away from Eric.

"_Do you understand me?" _he insisted, not relinquishing his hold on her.

"Yes."

"Good," Eric replied, beginning to step away from her.

But she held onto his wrist. "You fed me your blood again, didn't you? You just seem to keep savin' my life, Eric Northman."

"It would appear so," Eric murmured, his gaze lingering on her face as he maneuvered his wrist out of her grasp to let their palms touch. She didn't move away, and continued to gaze almost soulfully at him.

"Sookie..."

It was at that moment that a door slammed.

"LET ME SEE HER!" a voice roared.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Pam shouted back. There was some scuffling and the sounds of chairs and tables being overturned.

Sookie gasped, and clenched on to Eric, her eyes widening in fear at the sound of Bill's voice.

"I ORDER YOU TO LET ME SEE HER!"

"YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!"

More scuffling.

Eric's eyes flashed with anger as he stalked over to the door and flung it open. Both Bill and Pam came flying in, engaged in a brutal fight.

"Stop."

Eric's words were a mere hiss, but both Pam and Bill froze immediately.

"Sookie!" Bill jumped up and started towards her.

"One more step and I'll stake you myself," Pam snapped, her eyes glowering as she adjusted her dress and high heels. "I'm sorry, Eric. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

"Not your fault," Eric answered, circling Bill with hooded eyes. "Compton here has a tendency for acting on his idiotic impulsive behavior..."

"Sookie_," _Bill pleaded, "You have to hear me out..."

Eric glanced over at Sookie, who had grabbed the covers of her blanket and raised them to her chin. She involuntarily jerked backwards as Bill took another step towards her. He looked devastated, "You're afraid of me?"

That was what did it.

Sookie dropped the covers, her expression going from scared to furious within a second. "_Afraid? _Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had to be all nice and polite to the vampire who just tried to _kill_ me!"

"I didn't mean to," Bill said desperately. "I just...couldn't stop..._please, _can you just—"

"Don't you dare ask me to forgive you," Sookie breathed, her voice deadly. "I'll never forgive you for this Bill Compton. Even if I wanted to...I just can't. Not now. Not ever." She crossed her arms and looked away, tears pooling in her eyes again and falling down her cheeks.

And still, Bill didn't leave. He just stood there, looking on hopelessly.

"I believe the lady has spoken," Eric warned, "You have no other business here, Bill."

"Eric—"

"I owe you _nothing_," Eric growled. "Or do I have to remind you of how you sold me out to Russell Edgington? Because of you, the fucking Magister was here today searching for the V!"

Bill blanched.

"And another thing," Eric said suddenly, advancing on Bill slowly. "Russell showed me a _very _interesting file that a certain Franklin found in your home...anything you could tell me about that?"

Sookie turned around at these words, having overheard the conversation.

"It has nothing to do with you," Bill said in a low voice, before turning to look at the woman he supposedly loved. "Sookie—"

"I've got nothing to say to you," Sookie whispered. "Just go."

Bill looked down, tears of blood beginning to spill down his face. He turned to leave, but paused next to Eric. "_Take care of her, I beg you."_

Then he was gone.


	13. Selfless

Tara couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Bill did WHAT?"

"He—he wasn't himself," Sookie muttered, staring down at her kitchen table. "I don't think he even recognized me…"

"Don't be makin' excuses for him!" Tara snapped, slamming down her coffee mug to emphasize her point. "I don't care if he was starvin' to death! That doesn't give him the right to suck your blood! He could've killed you!"

"I know," Sookie said quietly, "For a while there, I thought I _was _dead."

"All I gotta say is thank god Eric was there—" Tara suddenly paused, looking suspicious. "Speaking of which, how _did _he know where you were?"

"I don't know."

"You been holdin' out on me?" Tara demanded, "Have you given him your blood?"

"No!"

"Well, good," Tara said firmly. "You got to get yourself as far away from these fucking vamps as possible! All of them are crazy as shit, and you can't trust none of them!"

"Are you ever gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What happened between you and Franklin…I know you tried to kill him when we ran away from Russell's house…"

Tara shivered, "I never want to hear that name again. I just can't talk about it right now, okay?"

"Okay," Sookie agreed quickly, placing her hand over Tara's. "But you should know that I'm here for you, when you're ready to talk…"

"Thanks, Sooks."

"Can I tell you something?" Sookie asked after a minute.

"What is it?"

"After I passed out...I had the strangest dream," Sookie began hesitantly.

"A dream? What kind of dream?"

"I was...in this beautiful place," Sookie closed her eyes, remembering. "Everyone was so happy there, and it was like there were no troubles, no heartache...no problems."

"You saw heaven?" Tara asked uncertainly, frowning as she tried to understand. "Are you tryin' to say that you actually _died_ for a while?"

"No...at least, I don't think so," Sookie shifted. "A woman there...she talked to me. Said something about my light bein' taken away..."

"Sounds like you were hallucinating."

"But the woman talked about Bill, too..."

"Yeah?" Tara said in a hard voice, "What about him?"

"She said somethin' about Bill bringing darkness to my life—"

"Hell! That's your subconscious tellin' you to stay the fuck away from Bill! That guy is _bad news, _Sookie, trust me!"

"I know, but—"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Jason roared, storming into her house. "Where's the motherfucker?"

"Jason!" Sookie jumped up in shock, "What are you doin' here?"

Alcide stepped into her house, followed by Andy Bellefleur.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm here to get rid of that son of a bitch once and for all!" Jason raged, waving a shotgun around. "Now tell me where he is!"

"Well he isn't here!" Sookie crossed her arms, offended. "And no one is killing anybody, got it?"

"Bill—"

"Apologized," Sookie interrupted. "He didn't mean to do it, and even though I'll never forgive him for this, I definitely don't want him _killed!"_

"There's no excuse for what he did," Alcide growled. "Eric Northman told me what happened and I thought the local police department should know about it. I, er, didn't know your brother was a...cop."

"That's right!" Jason said challengingly, "I am a cop!"

Andy rolled his eyes.

"Jason, I know you're my brother and all, but please let's just drop this, okay?"

"But—"

"Sookie," Andy interrupted, "This is serious. Will you be pressin' charges? Because we could definitely file this under attempted murder..."

"Murder?" Sookie stood up abruptly, "No. It wasn't like that."

"She's delusional," Tara shook her head. "She refuses to see what Bill did was wrong."

"I _know _what he did, but he doesn't deserve to—to be killed or thrown in jail, alright? I'll just be happy if I never see him again!"

* * *

Eric felt impatient, his gaze roaming around Fangtasia with disinterest.

"Well, don't you look _thrilled _to be here?" Pam remarked sarcastically from behind the bar. "What's the matter? Was Yvetta's performance not...satisfactory?"

"Who?"

"Oh please, like you've already forgotten..." she paused, taking in Eric's distracted expression. "What is it _now? _Still thinking about Sookie and Bill?"

"I should've killed him on the spot," Eric hissed. "He doesn't deserve to live."

"Yes, you should have," Pam agreed, "But you won't."

Eric raised his eyebrows, "Is that a challenge?"

"No," Pam said lazily, "It is merely the truth. You would never kill Bill because Sookie would never forgive you for that."

Eric didn't answer, and resumed staring out at the crowd with unseeing eyes.

"Oh just _go, _already!" Pam snapped, "I'm sure Sookie won't be suspicious if you simply show up to check up on her..."

"I will not—" Eric broke off, turning to look towards the door. He watched with narrowed eyes as Sookie walked in, followed closely by Alcide. Eric grinned to himself and blurred so that he was suddenly standing face-to-face with Sookie. "And to _what _do I owe this pleasure?" he asked suggestively.

"I have to go back to Jackson," Alcide grumbled, "Debbie Pelt's been on the warpath. Apparently she burned down my sister's salon or something...I gotta go back and do damage control."

"Are you getting to the part where I'm supposed to care?"

"_Eric!" _Sookie frowned at him, "Be nice!"

"I just came to tell you that I can't watch over Sookie, so I thought I'd leave her with you. Her house didn't seem too safe...werewolves don't need an invitation to come in, after all."

"Thank you for your services," Eric said stiffly, unaccustomed to being polite. "I hope everything turns out well for you."

Alcide looked confused, but turned to give Sookie a brief hug before looking at her sternly, "You take care of yourself, ya hear?"

"I will," Sookie agreed quickly, "You be careful, too."

Alcide nodded to Eric and Pam before striding quickly to the door without looking back.

* * *

"I hope the night wasn't too boring for you," Eric said, glancing at Sookie as they drove back to her house. "But I'm dealing with some issues involving Russell and the Magister..."

"I've had quite enough excitement for the time being," Sookie replied immediately. "Some boredom could do me good."

Eric grinned slightly.

"By the way, I never thanked you properly," Sookie suddenly said, turning to look at Eric. "It was you that got my house all cleaned up while we were gone, wasn't it?"

"What Mary Ann did wasn't your fault. You shouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of it."

"Well, thank you. Nobody's ever done anything quite so...selfless for me." At the last part of her sentence, she trailed off pointedly.

"What?"

"I know you, Eric," Sookie said impatiently. "You don't do anything unless there's somethin' in it for yourself."

"Maybe so, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I was just wondering what you wanted in return for —" she gasped as the car came to a sudden halt, and she was thrown against the dashboard.

Eric's hand shot out to catch her, "Are you okay?"

"What the hell are we stoppin' for?" she demanded, looking around. They were close to her house, but hadn't rounded the driveway yet.

"There's someone waiting for you at your house," Eric narrowed his eyes, peering through the windshield. "They haven't seen us yet."

"_They?" _Sookie shivered, "Who is it? Bill? Russell?"

Eric shook his head, concentrating. "It's werewolves...Debbie Pelt is one of them."

"But I thought Debbie was in Jackson terrorizing Alcide's family..."

"A distraction," Eric growled, "To get Alcide back to Mississippi and to leave you unprotected. They hadn't counted on me being here of course..." He grinned suddenly and faced Sookie, "So here's the plan..."

* * *

***because I think eric should have saved sookie at the end of the last episode instead of bill and jessica :) **


	14. Trade

Sookie walked quickly towards her house, trying to look casual. Her mind wasn't picking up on any stray thoughts, so she wasn't exactly sure what Eric had meant by saying that the werewolves were _close by_. If they were, then surely her telepathy would have heard something by now?

Shrugging, Sookie let herself into her house. She swallowed nervously in the darkness and quickly flipped the light switch. Giving the spot-clean household a cursory glance, she was glad to see nothing was out of place.

Thinking Eric must have been mistaken, Sookie began to walk upstairs.

_Creak._

Sookie froze, lifting her head towards the ceiling. "Hello?" she called out. "Is anybody here?"

"Don't be frightened."

She gasped and whirled around to find herself face to face with _Bill. _

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Sookie hissed angrily, placing a hand over her thundering heart. "You have no right to be in my house! Just because I haven't rescinded your invitation does _not _give you the right to just walk in whenever you damn well feel like it!"

Bill motioned for her to be quiet. "Listen to me very carefully," he whispered, "There are people coming for you—"

"Yeah, Debbie and some werewolves," Sookie said impatiently. "Eric already told me."

"_Eric?_ When did you talk to him?"

"A few minutes ago," Sookie snapped, "Not that it's any of your business."

Bill looked angry for a second, but he quickly wiped the emotion off his face. "That's not all—"

"Where are you, you filthy WHORE?" someone screamed, and Sookie's door was flung open violently.

Debbie Pelt.

She glared up the stairs to where Sookie was standing with Bill. "Damn_, _how many guys you screwing around with, bitch? First Alcide, then this pathetic moron, and then there's that vamp outside…no wonder they call you a fangbanger…"

Sookie wasn't listening. _How the hell had Debbie gotten past Eric? _

Debbie seemed to read her mind, because she grinned suddenly. "Wonderin' why boyfriend #3 didn't stop me from comin' in here? Take a look for yourself." She stepped aside, pointing out the door.

Sookie peered around her and froze when she saw Eric.

Engaged in a heated fight with none other than Russell Edgington.

"The King of Mississippi is here?" Sookie squeaked, clutching onto her banister for support. _This was not good…_

"And a couple other friends," Debbie snapped her fingers and two werewolves slowly padded in, eyeing Sookie hungrily.

Bill growled, vamping out.

"Think you can take two Weres on your own?" Debbie laughed, "Wow you really are delusional."

"He ain't alone _bitch!" _Jessica suddenly stepped out of the living room, where she had been hiding in the darkness.

Sookie gasped and began taking a step backwards. Bill rushed forward, colliding with one of the werewolves. Jessica grinned and sped forward to meet the other. Debbie didn't pay attention to the fights going on around her. She had eyes only for Sookie. "Time to make you pay for what you did," she hissed as she began climbing the stairs.

Sookie braced herself on the landing, quickly kicking out as Debbie neared her. Debbie grabbed the leg and twisted it painfully, and Sookie screamed as they both went tumbling over the staircase.

* * *

Eric's head snapped up as he heard Sookie scream. Russell grabbed his arm and Eric went flying backwards. He growled in anger and was on his feet in an instant.

Russell merely laughed as he slowly circled Eric. He sighed, "Oh, how you have _disappointed _me...And here I thought you were actually a _loyal _subject..."

"What are you going to do?" Eric hissed, "Turn me over to the Magister?"

"He's dead," Russell said lazily.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I killed him. He was a threat to my wife."

"Your—"

"Yes, Sophie Anne has agreed to marry me," Russell said disinterestedly. "On account of her having no other choice. I told her I'd make this whole business concerning the V go away."

"And you did that by killing the Magister?" Eric demanded incredulously.

"Well, first I made him marry us," Russell grinned. "Then, yes, I killed him. So really, you should be thanking me Northman...I heard he paid Fangtasia a little visit..."

Eric scowled, but suddenly paused. _Fangtasia! _He closed his eyes briefly, using his power as a maker. _Pam. _

"SCREW YOU!" Sookie screamed as she and Debbie fell onto the porch, wrestling brutally.

"Mmm," Russell's eyes lit up. "I just love a good cat fight, don't you?"

"Sookie, get back in the house!" Eric shouted, quickly moving to engage Russell's attention.

"You know how this is going to end, don't you?" Russell laughed, easily avoiding Eric's swing. "I'm over 3000 years old! You don't stand a chance...and even if you did, you can't _kill _me and get away with it. I'm the fucking Vampire King of Mississippi!"

"Yet you're in Louisiana," Eric snapped, trying to buy time. "Where's the blushing bride?"

"Back home," Russell dismissed. "Most likely throwing a tantrum."

"I can't imagine Talbot will get on too well with her," Eric said shrewdly.

Russell's expression flickered slightly. "Yes, well. They will have to learn to get along. Talbot isn't going anywhere, so she shall have to figure out how to accept him."

Eric kept his expression carefully blank. _So, Russell put Talbot's well-being above Sophie Anne's...that was interesting..._

"So, what's it going to be?" Russell demanded. "Either give me the girl, or...face the consequences."

Eric's gaze flicked towards where Sookie was now repeatedly punching Debbie Pelt in the face. "You're not getting Sookie."

"I thought you might say that," Russell shook his head, and pulled a stake out of his pocket. "So I brought this along."

"That's not all you brought along," a voice drawled.

Russell froze, looking at something behind Eric. "What—"

"Ah, Pam," Eric grinned, turning around. "And...Talbot..."

"Found him hiding in the woods," Pam shrugged, and dropped Talbot unceremoniously to the ground. "Thought he might come in handy..."

Russell looked furious, "What have you done to him!"

"Just a little bit of silver," Pam grinned, "No big deal."

"Jessica, no!" Bill shouted as the redhead chased one of the werewolves outside. As the werewolf ran into the darkness, Jessica super sped to follow.

Russell's arm suddenly shot out, and he clenched onto Jessica in a bruising grip.

Jessica screamed and Bill stepped forward, his eyes flashing with anger.

Sookie clambered off of Debbie, who looked like she had clearly lost the fight. "You gonna kill me bitch?" Debbie hissed, hunched over in pain. "Do it! I got nothin' left to live for..."

"You have no idea how much I'd like to," Sookie's mouth twisted, "But shockingly there's _someone _who still cares about you. And I would never want to hurt him...so I'm letting you go."

Debbie snarled, but began backing away nonetheless. "This ain't over, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Damn right it isn't."

Debbie transformed back into a werewolf and ran off, speeding into the woods. Sookie turned her attention back to what was going on, her eyes widening when she saw Jessica. "Hey! Let her go! She never did anything to you!"

"Come with me, and I will let her go," Russell returned pleasantly.

Sookie swallowed, wincing when Russell extended his fangs threateningly close to Jessica's neck. "Okay, okay! I'll come with you!"

Bill and Pam both turned to look at Eric desperately as they watched Sookie inch her way closer to Talbot. When she got within arm's length, he immediately released Jessica and tightened his arms around Sookie instead. Jessica ran onto the porch, into Bill's arms.

"See?" Russell smiled, "I'm not an unreasonable guy."

"Nor am I," Eric announced, suddenly snatching Talbot off the ground and holding a stake to his heart. "Your boyfriend for Sookie's life. Take it or leave it."


	15. Bond Broken

Chapter 15: Bond Broken

"_You wouldn't dare..." _Russell threatened, his eyes wide with barely suppressed anger. "I will not allow you to do this, Northman!"

"I don't believe you have a choice," Eric replied easily, moving the stake closer to Talbot's heart. Russell flinched. "You know I'll do it," Eric warned. "Make the right choice here, _my King_..."

Russell looked positively furious, but he gritted his teeth. "On the count of 3..."

Eric nodded.

"...3...2..."

As soon as he uttered "1," he threw Sookie towards Eric and grabbed Talbot into his arms with relief. He flung the silver to the ground, wincing as it grazed his fingers. "You _will _pay for this!" He paused to glare at everyone surrounding him, "You'll ALL pay for this!"

"Idle threats," Bill said scathingly, "This comin' from a vampire who hides behind _werewolves?" _

Russell snarled, turning to Sookie. "And _you..._you'll be sorry you didn't come with me tonight."

"Leave before I change my mind," Eric snapped, clenching the stake tightly in his hand.

"I daresay we'll see each other soon," Russell laughed cruelly before taking off into the night sky.

Sookie gaped as Russell disappeared in the blink of an eye, "Can all vampires fly?"

Eric grinned, extending a hand towards her, "Care to find out?"

Bill growled.

"Right," Sookie said tiredly, "I guess we need to get that dead werewolf body out of my house now..."

"I'll get it," Bill offered immediately, but Sookie shook her head.

"Thank you for helping me tonight, but I think Eric can handle it." She held up a hand when Bill began to protest, "I'm not going to uninvite you from my home, because I know that you would help me if I was ever in trouble... But I think it's time for me to give _this _back to you." She took the engagement ring off her finger and handed it to a silent Bill.

Jessica stood in the background, tears of blood running in streaks down her face.

"Sookie..." Bill began desperately.

"I'm sorry," she said tiredly, cutting him off. She walked into her house, and motioned for Eric to follow her in.

Eric didn't look at Bill as he walked up the porch. He stopped at the threshold and looked at her expectantly.

She smiled at him wearily, "Eric Northman, I invite you in."

* * *

It was later that night when Sookie walked out of her bathroom, toweling her hair dry. She stopped short when she saw Eric lounging on her bed, completely engrossed in some news magazine.

He had changed into his signature black undershirt-black jeans look. So clearly, he had gone home.

And come back.

"Hello Sookie," he said unexpectedly, not looking up. "How was your shower?"

"It took me ages to wash all that blood out of my hair," Sookie answered in distaste, subtly pulling her bathrobe more tightly against her.

"I would have been more than happy to lend you a helping hand..." Eric trailed off suggestively.

She ignored him. "I don't think I've ever been covered with that much blood in my life," she grumbled.

"Yes, you rather did reduce Debbie Pelt into a bloody mess," Eric grinned then, meeting her gaze. "I was quite proud of you."

Sookie was taken aback at this, but didn't show it. She cleared her throat, "So, I didn't get a chance to thank you back there…"

Eric merely raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"For taking care of that mess with the King," she clarified. "How did you know Talbot was around? And how did you know Russell would choose to save him?"

"The bond between a maker and his child is stronger than you can ever imagine," Eric responded, his voice serious. "I figured that Talbot wouldn't be happy with Russell bringing Sophie Anne home as his wife, so I deduced that he might have brought Talbot along to Bon Temps as consolation."

"And Pam…?"

"I called her to me. If Talbot was around, I knew she would find him."

"Lucky that she did," Sookie sat down next to Eric on her bed, trying to relax. "Or god knows where I'd be right now."

Eric's face tightened for a second. "Well, we're not out of the woods yet. Now that Russell knows that I am protecting you, he will use that to his advantage."

"What do you think he'll do?" she asked softly, noting Eric's worried expression.

"I do not know what he is capable of. We must be vigilant."

Sookie nodded silently as Eric turned his attention back to the magazine. "So, what are you reading?"

Eric glanced at her, looking amused. He showed her the article. "_Nan Flanagan Pushing For Vampire Rights Amendment…" _she read, frowning. "Wow, I haven't heard her name in a while. Not since—"

"Dallas."

Even now, Sookie could see the pain in Eric's eyes. For him, Dallas was when he had lost Godric.

"Um, so what exactly is the Vampire Rights Amendment?" she asked quickly, wanting to distract him from the painful memories.

"The VRA," Eric answered immediately, "Is the latest attempt by the AVL to get us the same rights as humans."

Sookie had never felt more out of her element, "AVL?"

Eric looked briefly confused, "Did Bill never discuss these matters with you?"

"He was never one for Politics," Sookie shrugged, trying to brush off the pitying tone in Eric's voice. "It's not like he thought I wouldn't able to understand this stuff, or anything..." she added quickly, feeling defensive.

"The American Vampire League," Eric answered, choosing not to comment.

"Oh...do you think the VRA will get passed?"

"If Nan has something to do with it, then probably," he conceded. "She can be very...persuasive."

Sookie glanced at the clock on her bedside table, her eyes widening when she saw how late it was. "It's almost dawn...shouldn't you be getting back?"

Eric didn't look happy. "I don't like the thought of leaving you here unprotected."

"Russell hasn't been invited in," Sookie reminded him, "I'll be fine."

"The werewolves—"

"If something happens, well...Bill will know I'm in trouble."

Eric scowled.

"I know he wouldn't want anythin' to happen to me," Sookie said earnestly. "And deep down, you know that's true."

"Fine," Eric admitted reluctantly. He got up to leave, but abruptly leaned down and brushed his lips over her cheek. "Be safe," he murmured.

Then he was gone.


	16. Spineless

Sookie lay awake a long time that night. She couldn't believe that Russell _and _Debbie had managed to track her down to Bon Temps. _Stupid werewolf bitch…stupid King of Mississippi…stupid—_

She suddenly straightened up in bed, frowning as she heard some noises coming from downstairs. _Goddamnit. _As she hurriedly rummaged in her bedside drawer for a stake, she happened to glance out the window. _Hmm, nearly daylight...so that ruled out a vampire…_

Cautiously, she crept downstairs. She paused at the end of the staircase, and breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized both voices talking in her kitchen.

"Haven't you guys heard of breaking and entering?" she demanded, her hands on her hips as she strode into the kitchen. She stopped short at the sight in front of her.

Tara and Jason were both completely covered in blood.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened to you guys?" Sookie quickly pulled some dishtowels from the countertop and ran them under some water before tossing one each to her brother and her best friend. "Were y'all attacked?"

Tara's eyes were wide, and she looked terrified. "It was F-fr-franklin."

"Franklin?" Sookie frowned, "What about him? I thought you killed him!"

"I thought I did, too," Tara shuddered, "But he was here, in Bon Temps." She swallowed, "He found me outside Merlottes."

"My god, he attacked you when you were gettin' out of work?"

"He tried," Tara whispered, tears now rolling down her face. "Jason killed him."

"What?" Sookie turned to face her brother in surprise.

Jason nodded slowly, not meeting her gaze. "Put a wooden bullet through his heart."

"He's really dead," Tara breathed, shaking as she fought to stop the tears. "I'm finally free, Sookie."

"Yeah, you are," Sookie murmured, quickly pulling her friend into a hug. "It'll all be okay, ya hear?"

Tara pulled away abruptly, her eyes hardening. "It won't be okay until you stop associating with all these vamps, Sookie!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Jason exchanged a glance with Tara. He shifted uncomfortably, "We, uh, ran into Bill after we killed Franklin."

"Bill?" Sookie's frown deepened, "What did he want?"

"He told us what happened," Tara snapped. "Russell Edgington? Debbie Pelt? Talbot? Tell me why the fuck all of Mississippi showed up in Bon Temps tonight!"

"I—"

"Because of _you_! Look, you're my best friend, and I love you to death…but you gotta get yourself away from Bill!"

"I already have!" Sookie protested, "I broke up with him!"

"Yeah, but Bill told us you invited Eric into your house," Jason interrupted, scowling at his sister. "Why the fuck would you want _more _of those fangers in your life?"

"Gram didn't raise us to be racists, Jason," Sookie chastised. "You can't judge all vampires based on what Bill did."

"They're all the same!" Tara shouted, "Why can't you understand that?"

"That's not true," Sookie began, feeling an odd obligation to defend Eric.

"How can you say that? Especially after what Russell did on T.V. tonight!" Jason exclaimed, "Let me tell you, Steve Newlin is gonna have a field day with this story—"

"On T.V?" Sookie repeated blankly. "What did he do?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Tara demanded, looking suspicious. "What were you and Eric doin' in here all night, anyway?"

"Don't answer that," Jason said loudly, "I don't need to hear about my sister getting it on with some _vamp_—"

"Oh hush," Sookie snapped, "We were just talking, alright!"

"Yeah, that better be _all _you were doing," Jason muttered darkly.

"Russell totally ripped out some newscaster's SPINE on live television!" Tara interrupted, her voice raising indignantly. "And gave us some crackpot speech about how vampires are the _superior _race! You hear? SUPERIOR. RACE. How can you stand there and defend vamps after that?" Tara demanded angrily.

Sookie didn't have an answer.

* * *

"_What do you mean you predicted this would happen?"_

"I knew Russell would not sit tight after he lost the battle last night," Eric explained, his voice low. Fangtasia was curiously nearly empty, no doubt a response to the backlash from Russell's television broadcast.

"Oh, so you _knew _that he was gonna rip some innocent guy's spine out?" Sookie hissed back, crossing her arms. "What the hell are we gonna do, Eric?"

"The _Authority _has spoken to me. They wish for me to kill Russell Edgington once and for all."

"Who the fuck are they?"

"I do not know."

"Well how are they gonna help you?"

"They're not."

Sookie gaped at him speechlessly. "They want you to take on a 3000 year old vampire by _yourself? _Why on earth—"

"Apparently," Eric scowled, "This whole mess is my fault. And it's up to me to fix it."

"But—"

"The decision has been made. It cannot be changed," Eric turned away from her, a shadow falling across his eyes. He didn't look back as he stalked into his office and made to shut the door. He frowned when Sookie followed him in. "I didn't invite—"

"I'm not letting you _sacrifice _yourself to save my life!" Sookie exclaimed angrily. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't been so caught up in tryin' to find Bill, we would've never end up—"

Eric suddenly blurred to appear before her, and she looked up at him as he towered above her in anger. "Neither humans nor vampires can predict the consequences of their actions, _do you understand me?_ Yes, you were hellbent on finding Bill, but you forget that Compton had already told Russell about my dealings with vampire blood and Sophie Anne."

"But Russell wants _me," _Sookie said quietly, not looking away from Eric's gaze. "Do you think it's because I'm a telepath?"

"That is a possibility," Eric acknowledged.

"But you don't think that's the _only _possibility," Sookie hedged.

Eric didn't answer.

"Jason and Tara ran into Bill last night," Sookie announced suddenly, watching Eric carefully. "He told my brother to 'keep an eye on me' because I had invited you into my home."

Eric laughed lightly, "Bill never ceases to amuse me."

Sookie smiled back at him, before her expression sobered. She swallowed and looked down, "We'll get through this right?" She glanced up to meet his gaze, "We'll get through this _alive?" _

_"_I do not know."

"You were always honest with me, Eric Northman," Sookie said softly, "Thank you."

He merely gazed back at her. "That's why you're not like Bill," she continued, not seeming to notice his lack of response.

"There are many reasons why I am not like Bill."

"True."

"If you have something to ask me..." Eric trailed off pointedly.

She nodded, gathering up her courage. "You're always honest with me, so I'm hopin' you'll be honest when I ask you this question, too."

"And what question would that be?"

She took a deep breath, "What am I?"


	17. Heritage

**A/N: **thanks for the reviews everyone!

* * *

"I do not know," Eric replied, shifting his body away from hers and staring at a point somewhere above her head. "But I intend to find out."

Sookie studied his expression for several moments, trying to gauge if he was telling the truth. He wouldn't meet her gaze, but she couldn't imagine what was going through his head. "Why won't you look me in the eye?"

Eric scowled and slowly lowered his gaze to hers. "What do you want from me, Sookie? I don't know what you are. You're obviously…something. Or else every single supernatural creature in the area wouldn't be after your blood."

Sookie frowned, trying to find a deeper meaning in Eric's words. It almost sounded like he was giving her a hint, but she couldn't figure it out. She hesitated for a few seconds before making a decision. She walked to the office door, and quietly locked it. She turned back to see Eric staring at her curiously.

"Is this the part where we have hot, passionate sex?" he raised his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Ew, no," Sookie shuddered. "Stop trying to change the subject!"

Eric grinned but took a seat behind his desk, and gestured for her to continue.

Sookie sat across from him, and folded her hands in her lap. "Okay, so I've only told this story to one other person and that was Tara," she began. "I'm not so sure that I should be tellin' you but…I'm trusting you with this information."

"Trusting me to do what, exactly?"

"The right thing."

Eric shook his head, but didn't reply.

Sookie took a deep breath, "After Bill tried to…I mean, after Bill—"

"Almost killed you?" Eric supplied darkly.

"Well, yes…" Sookie shifted uncomfortably, "When I was unconscious, I had this dream…"

She began describing the dream to Eric, watching as his expression grew from interested to contemplative.

"So, what do you make of it?" she asked when she was done. "Does that tell you anything?"

Eric leaned forward, "So this woman didn't say who she was?"

"Her name was Claudine."

"Anything else?"

Sookie hesitated, wondering if she should divulge _everything _that Claudine had told her.

"You're keeping something from me," Eric deduced, not sounding angry. On the contrary, he sounded as though he had been expecting it.

"She said that she…protects me. Like she was…"

"A fairy godmother, of sorts?" Eric asked shrewdly.

Sookie snorted, "Oh yeah, I'm a regular ol' Cinderella."

Eric didn't smile, looking as though he was in another world. "Bill..." he muttered, almost to himself.

"Huh?"

"YOUR'E STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT!" Pam suddenly shouted, and there was a sudden bang against the door. "I AIN'T LETTING YOU IN THERE!"

"THIS IS NOT OF YOUR CONCERN!" Bill roared back.

Sookie stood up in surprise, and hastily unlocked the door. Bill and Pam were both standing there, loudly arguing with each other. "Sookie, close this door immediately," Pam ordered. "Bill has no right to come in here and demand —"

"Leave us," Eric suddenly appeared at Sookie's shoulder. His gaze lingered on Bill, "If Compton has a pressing matter he wishes to discuss with Sookie, so be it."

Bill, Sookie, and Pam all stared at Eric in disbelief.

"I'll be on my throne," Eric said, not appearing to notice everyone's expressions. "Let me know when you are done, Compton."

He began to leave his office, but suddenly Sookie reached out to grab his wrist. "No. Stay."

"Sookie—" Bill began furiously.

"No," she interrupted. "Anythin' you want to tell me, you can say in front of Eric."

"You don't know what you're saying," Bill hissed, "Eric cannot be trusted with what I have to tell you! It concerns your...heritage."

"My heritage?" Sookie crossed her arms, and Eric narrowed his eyes. He said something in an undertone to Pam, and she huffed before leaving the room.

Eric stayed.

"Just tell me Bill," Sookie said impatiently. "I don't have time for your bullshit."

Bill didn't look happy, but he seemed to have reached the conclusion that Eric wasn't leaving. He turned his body towards Sookie, in an effort to keep Eric as much out of the conversation as possible. "Do you know a woman named Claudine?"

Sookie blinked, not expecting that topic of conversation. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why? How do you know her?"

Bill hesitated, "I dreamed about her."

"You—what? How is that possible? She hates you!" Sookie stopped, realizing that she had given away the fact that she _did _know Claudine.

"I...was taken there. To her world..." Bill said slowly. "She believed that I had killed you, and drained your blood. Apparently that is the only way that I could have been transported there."

"Well, you _did_ drain her blood," Eric growled.

"Transported where?" Sookie asked at the same time.

Bill glanced at Eric before turning back to Sookie. "_I know what you are_."

Eric took a step forward, his expression darkening.

"You do?" Sookie frowned, "How? What did Claudine tell you? She warned me to stay away from you because you would bring darkness into my life!"

"Sookie, you are a—"

"Stop!" Sookie suddenly said, raising a hand towards Bill. "Before you say anything else, I want you to answer a question for me."

Bill paused, looking confused. "Of course. What is it that you wish to know?"

"When we were trapped in Russell's place, he told me that you had been spyin' on me. And he showed Eric a file on me that Franklin found at _your _place. What can you tell me about that?"

"Sookie..."

"And speaking of Franklin," Sookie continued angrily, "He _tortured _Tara! My best friend! And you did nothing to stop it from happening!"

"I had no choice," Bill said stiffly. "I had to protect my cover—"

"Screw you!" Sookie suddenly snapped. "I've had just about enough of you and your lies! How about a little truth for once!"

"Yes, Bill," Eric said in a low voice, stepping forward so that he was standing next to Sookie. "Why don't you tell the truth?"


	18. Plan B

"And so it was to keep you safe from all the vampires who might have otherwise been interested in you," Bill concluded, peering at Sookie to see if she had bought this story.

Right.

"Let me get this straight, Compton," Eric began, ignoring Bill's glare. "You're trying to sell the story that you've been keeping tabs on Sookie's family tree _for her own good_?"

"Yes," Bill snapped. "I had to know what she was _before _people like YOU found out and tried to use her for your own advantage!"

"Oh, so now this is about _me?" _Eric scoffed.

"You haven't thought twice about usin' her before," Bill pointed out in a steely voice. "Need I remind you of Dallas where she almost got herself killed thanks to you and—"

"Enough!" Sookie shouted, getting in between Eric and Bill with her hands spread apart to hold them back. "Fighting isn't gonna get us anywhere. Bill, thanks for that lovely story but I don't believe you."

Bill glowered, looking away from Eric's satisfied grin. "Sookie, everyone from the Queen of Louisiana to the King of Mississippi has been interested in you! There had to be a reason for it! I was merely trying to find out how to protect you."

"If you've forgotten, I asked for _truth," _Sookie snapped. "Not more of your lies!"

"I'm askin' you to trust me," Bill pleaded.

"And I'm tellin' you that I don't," Sookie returned evenly. "Not only did you have this file on me that you're refusin' to tell me the truth about, but you also nearly killed me after I went to great lengths to save your life from Russell Edgington!"

"I already apologized—"

"And then you didn't help Tara," Sookie kept ranting, "And then you went and slept with Lorena!"

Bill stopped, his eyes widening. "What—how did you know about that?"

Sookie clenched her jaw, "I didn't. But I do now."

"You were just guessing?" Bill asked defeatedly. "Sookie…"

"No, I wasn't just guessing. Someone told me that and I wanted to make sure it was true." Sookie took a deep breath, "And I guess it was."

Bill glared at Eric again before turning to Sookie. "I'm sorry, you have to believe me! I was just—"

"Trying to protect your cover," Sookie finished sarcastically. "You know what, it doesn't even matter any more. You've done way too much. There's no comin' back from that."

"You will regret this," Bill hissed suddenly, on the verge of losing his temper.

"What, breaking up with you?"

"No." Bill glanced over at Eric, "Trusting _him_."

"At least he's honest with me," Sookie said in a hard voice. "Which is more than I can say for you."

"A fairy!" Bill said loudly, "Alright? You're a fairy!"

There was dead silence.

"Excuse me?" Sookie stood up, frowning. Eric inched closer, his brow furrowed. He looked confused—and shocked.

"I was transported to Claudine's world because I had so much of your blood in my system," Bill continued, his voice taking on a persuasive edge. He clearly hoped that this bout of honesty would tip him back into Sookie's favor. "I…was able to walk in the sun."

Eric murmured something, his eyes wide.

"Walk in the sun?" Sookie repeated. "I'm—wait, what exactly is a fairy?"

"A species thought to have gone extinct long ago," Eric said, when Bill didn't respond. "There is no way you can be full fairy, though."

"She's not," Bill confirmed. "I'm still trying to figure out how it happened. But, that is why her blood is so…" he paused, perhaps realizing this was not the best time to talk about her blood.

"My blood is so…what?" Sookie challenged.

"Irresistible," Eric said slowly, "Fairy blood is intoxicating to vampires, and supernatural creatures alike. No wonder Bill was always so…infatuated."

Sookie felt a pang in her chest, and she turned to look at Bill. "Is that true?" she asked quietly. "You were only with me because of my blood?"

"No!" he exclaimed, "How can you even ask me that? I love you!"

Sookie turned away, fighting back tears.

"Empty words, Compton," Eric said listlessly. "I have to say, even I didn't predict this turn of events…" He trailed off, a calculating look emerging on his face.

"Oh, so you _are _planning on using me?" Sookie demanded, noticing Eric's expression. "What the fuck! I can't trust any of you—"

"Just calm down," Eric ordered, grabbing her shoulders roughly. "I never said I was going to _use _you. If anything, you know that I want to protect you."

"Don't listen to him," Bill said loudly, causing Eric to growl. "He's just trying to save his own skin!"

Sookie took a deep breath, weighing her options. As soon as she had a clear head, she spoke. "Any mess that Eric is currently in is my fault. I forced him to come with me to Mississippi. If I hadn't, then none of this would have happened."

"So really," Eric continued in Sookie's vein of thought, "This is all your fault, Compton."

"I warned you to leave Jackson," Bill snapped. "It's not my fault if you didn't listen—"

"What is it, Pam?" Eric suddenly demanded, walking over to the door and pulling it open. "I thought I told you that we weren't to be disturbed."

"Yeah, well, I was eavesdropping," Pam said in a bored voice. "And I think you're going about this in a completely wrong way."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Eric began angrily.

"You and Compton are both so concerned with protecting Sookie, that you're forgetting that Russell is after _all _of us!"

"So, you think I should be doin' something to help?" Sookie deduced, staring at Pam. "Like what, exactly?"

"We're not putting Sookie in danger," Eric said immediately. "I don't know what you're thinking about, Pam, but—"

"I'm thinking of the same thing that you're thinking about, Eric!" Pam shot back. "Except you don't want to voice what you're thinking because you don't want to lose Sookie's trust..."

"What are you thinking about, Eric?" Sookie asked, crossing her arms. "Tell me."

Eric hesitated, "Look, I'll tell you my plan...but you have every right to veto it. The most important thing is your safety."

Bill scowled, but didn't say anything.

Sookie nodded, appreciating that Eric didn't want her to go into this plan completely blind. "Alright, I'll keep an open mind. Tell me."


	19. Faerie Blood

**A/N: ** sorry I haven't had time to reply to all your reviews yet, but I am reading & loving all your thoughts about the season so far!

* * *

"You want Russell to drink from me?" Sookie repeated incredulously, her heart beginning to pound in fear. _This _was Eric's great plan?

"Just hear me out," Eric cautioned, recognizing that Sookie wasn't liking his idea so far. "I'll convince him not to kill you—"

"Oh boy, well thanks for that," Sookie said sarcastically. "Would you like me to congratulate you on the brilliance of your plan?"

"I don't think you understand the meaning of all this," Pam snapped, her voice sharp and for once lacking her usual sarcastic bite. "You're human. You can't begin to comprehend the danger that we are all in."

"I get it!" Sookie protested, standing up to emphasize her point. "Alright, I get it! I know that Russell is like a billion years old and no one standing in this room has even close to the amount of strength he possesses…"

"That's right," Eric said softly. "Russell Edgington is 3000 years old. It is something that the human mind cannot even begin to process—"

"I'm gettin' mighty sick of you vampires referring to me as a pathetic little human," Sookie snapped, her hands on her hips.

"That's not what I meant," Eric stood up as well, meeting her gaze squarely. "You are more than human, as you very well know. And you are very valuable to all of us…." He trailed off before adding, "For different reasons, of course."

Bill, who had been silent up till now, decided to finally put his two cents in. "Eric, what makes you think that Russell would even want Sookie's blood? It may be intoxicating to us, but _he _is old. Surely he will have come across blood like hers in his past?"

"You mean fairy blood?" Sookie demanded, her arms crossed. "What, you think he drank from my ancestors or something?"

Eric ignored her, and answered Bill instead. "It will take some convincing, but I am sure that Russell will want a taste. After all, faeries were thought to be extinct for years."

"But how is he even going to believe you?" Bill asked, his eyes narrowing. "He won't take your word lightly. He'll need to see proof."

"I'll tell him that you walked in the sun," Eric dismissed, but averted his eyes from Bill's gaze.

At this, both Pam and Sookie exchanged a worried glance. "Wait a second, boss. What makes you think that Russell is going to trust Bill's word? Compton is the one that betrayed him in the first place!"

"Eric?" Sookie demanded when he did not answer. "You're not tellin' us something. And seeing as how we're all trapped in this plan together, I think we deserve to know."

"If he does not believe Bill's word…then I will offer myself as a test subject," Eric muttered unwillingly.

"I refuse to let you drink her blood!" Bill roared, his chair toppling over as he jumped to his feet.

"Why?" Eric asked coolly, "She's had plenty of mine."

At that, Bill ground to a halt, his gaze flicking between Eric and Sookie. "Is this true?"

Sookie huffed out a breath in impatience. "So what if it is? It was to save my life, Bill! Something that you don't seem to care very much about!"

He looked pained, "You know that's not true."

Sookie sighed, trying to reign in her temper. "Yes," she admitted, "I know. I didn't mean that." She turned to Eric, "So your plan is to drink my blood and then show him that you can walk in the sun?"

Eric nodded, "If he can see me walking in the sun on the Fangtasia security cameras, then he will join me outside." He paused, "Speaking of which, someone will need to go set those up." He looked at Pam and Bill pointedly.

"Come on, Compton," Pam said in a bored voice, leading the way out the door. Bill looked back at Eric suspiciously, before following Pam out.

"You may go help them, if you wish," Eric said, nodding to Sookie.

Sookie smiled at him brightly and walked to the door.

Then shut it, and locked it.

She turned back around to see Eric gaping at her. "Is there…a problem?"

"I think you're lying," she announced.

"I have gone out of my way to tell you what I am planning," he growled in a low voice. "Another vampire would not have been so indulging."

"I know," Sookie agreed, "And I appreciate you telling me your plan. But that doesn't change the fact that you're keeping something from me."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"So," Sookie began thoughtfully, "You're going to drink my blood and go out in the sun…then Russell will presumably join you outside once he sees you out there…"

"Yes."

"And what are you plannin' on doing once you're out there?" Sookie asked, raising her eyebrows. Eric opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Bill nearly drained me dry and he didn't last for _that _long in the sun. And I know you're going to convince Russell that only a taste is enough."

Eric didn't say anything. He merely leaned against his desk, his arms crossed as he looked at her curiously. "What are you insinuating?"

Sookie felt a flash of anger, and she stomped over to where he was standing. He looked down at her, amused. "I like you when you're fiery," he murmured, towering above her with a grin.

"I'm _insinuating _that you're plannin' on meeting the sun with Russell!" Sookie accused, jabbing a finger into his chest. "That is the only way that Russell will die out there, isn't it?"

Eric hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "That is not what I am planning, Sookie. I would not willingly meet the sun."

Sookie crossed her arms, not believing a single word coming out of his mouth.

"But…Russell _does_ want us all dead," Eric continued, now staring at her intensely. "And if I meet the true death, my biggest regret will be never even have kissed you."

"This isn't goodbye—" Sookie started, but gasped in surprise as Eric hauled her body against his. "What—" But she couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment, his lips swooped down to capture hers.

She gasped, and struggled against his grip, but he was unrelenting. His mouth molded over hers, desperately, persuasively. And she felt herself giving in to his touch. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer as she opened her mouth to kiss him back.

She felt the shudder that passed through his body at her response, and he deepened the kiss, clutching Sookie even more tightly against him. Dimly, Sookie began to register what she was doing, and with a gasp, she pulled herself out of his grip.

Eric's eyes were wide, his expression a mixture between shocked and amazed.

Sookie was breathing hard, and she shook her head to clear it of the pleasant buzzing. "Eric—"

At that moment, the door flew open with a bang.

"Knock, knock," Russell said sarcastically.


	20. Let it Burn

"This is a strange dream," Sookie stated, frowning at Russell. "The Vampire King of Mississippi has never made an appearance before…though I shouldn't be surprised. I remember when Lorena—"

"Why does the human think she's dreaming?" Russell questioned, his mouth curling in distaste.

"You'll have to forgive Sookie, your majesty," Eric spoke, dipping his head in a slight bow. "She's recently had my blood, so she is rather inclined to have certain…fantasies."

"Your blood?" Russell laughed, "Another lie to add to your list of lies, I see."

"I beg your pardon?"

"What happened to your little spiel about '_not caring for humans?' _Russell snapped, echoing Eric's sentiments from earlier.

"I never lied to you," Eric said immediately, his head held high. "It's true. I do not care for humans." He strode until he was standing next to Sookie, and he patted her on the head condenscendingly. "_This_, however, is _not _human."

This gave Russell pause, and he narrowed his eyes at Sookie. "Well, then, what on earth is she?"

Eric grinned, looking pleased with himself. "I have recently discovered that Sookie is a _fairy." _

There was a brief silence then Russell snorted, "Spare me! Fairies died out long ago! Besides, there is no way that this...girl…could be a fairy! We would have smelled her—"

"I assure you," Eric interrupted, "Sookie carries fairy blood in her veins. Bill Compton, of course, has tasted her." With these words, Eric roughly grabbed Sookie's wrist and yanked her out of the office, past Russell Edgington.

Sookie let out a yelp of pain, but Eric ignored her. He dragged her into the main part of Fangtasia, which was now empty. Sookie guessed that Pam had shut down early, to prepare for Eric's plan. She winced as Eric shoved her into a chair, and gestured at somebody else behind her.

Bill walked slowly towards them, his expression unfathomable. He took a seat at the next table, and watched as Russell sauntered towards them, curious. "It is true," Bill spoke haltingly, "Sookie's blood is like no other that I've ever tasted."

Russell rolled his eyes, "Well, that doesn't mean she's part fairy!"

"Bill was able to walk in the sun," Eric cut in smoothly, his voice slipping into a persuasive tone.

Russell blinked, clearly not having expected this turn in the conversation. He crossed his arms, staring at Bill. Every so often, his gaze flicked towards Sookie. "You're telling me," he bit out finally, "that you actually _walked _in broad daylight?"

Bill hesitated, "Yes."

"When?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When?" Russell repeated. "It is not a difficult question, Mr. Compton. Were you able to do this _before_ or _after _your stay at my house?"

"After," Bill answered, clearly confused with this line of questioning.

"So Sookie was stupid enough to let you feed off her even after she learned of your…activities?"

"You—" Sookie began angrily, but Eric clamped her mouth shut with his hand unapologetically.

"Actually, I ordered Bill to drink from her," Eric said, his hand tightening on Sookie's mouth before he abruptly let her go. She gasped for air, and glared at him. Nor was she was the only one. Pam was frowning, and Bill looked startled.

Russell sighed and sat down across from them. "Why would you do that?"

"I had begun to suspect that there was something…special about our dear Sookie," Eric started. "I mean, there had to be a reason that the Queen and Bill and…everyone…was so interested in her. Bill had previously spoke to me about how Sookie's blood was intoxicating, like no other. So, I began to suspect her blood might hold…special qualities."

"So you ordered Bill to walk out into sunlight," Russell leaned forward, definitely looking interested now. "And he agreed?"

"I am his sheriff," Eric pointed out unnecessarily. "He didn't really have a choice."

"How much blood did he take?" Russell asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Not much," Eric answered carelessly. "I didn't want to risk taking too much, since if my suspicions proved to be true, then she would be _very _valuable to us vampires."

"Yes, that was smart," Russell agreed eagerly. He leaned back in his seat, and tapped his fingers on the table. "Just so you know," he announced suddenly, "I flew here tonight with every intention of ripping you all to shreds."

Sookie clenched her teeth together to keep from making a noise, and Pam swallowed nervously.

"I've brought no less than 20 werewolves with me," Russell continued, "And they're all waiting outside for my command."

Eric lowered his head, "I hope you will reconsider, my King. After all, we have found you quite the rare delicacy in Sookie Stackhouse. What vampire wouldn't leap at a chance to walk in the sun? It is our very dream…"

Sookie shifted, uncomfortable with seeing Eric act so submissive.

Russell nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, well, I am certainly intrigued with this information. However, I cannot simply take your word for it. I'm sure you can understand."

"Of course," Eric agreed. "Perhaps I can drink from her and then show you the affects of her blood?"

"That sounds promising. It is nearly daylight, after all." Russell rubbed his hands together, "When the sun rises, we shall drink from the girl together, what do you say?"

"I would be honored," Eric bowed again.

Sookie looked at him frantically. How the hell was he planning on getting out of this? If there were indeed 20 werewolves waiting outside, then there was no way that Eric would escape unscathed! Eric seemed to sense her discomfort and he casually walked towards her and sat down in the chair next to hers. Sookie let her hand drop beneath the cover of the table, and a second later he took her hand within his own and squeezed it reassuringly.

"So," Bill cleared his throat in the sudden silence, "How is married life treating you?"

"Sophie Anne can be quite the little..." Russell trailed off and then shrugged. "She's a real piece of work, but I'm sure you already knew that. How many years did you work for her, again?"

Bill didn't answer.

"The sun is rising," Pam announced, emerging from a room in the back. "The security screens are right back here, Mr. Edgington. We can all watch as Eric walks into the sun."

Russell grinned then, looking excited. He suddenly sped to Sookie and she cried out as he picked her up and sat her on the table. Sookie tried to lean away but Russell gripped her wrist tightly. "After you, Eric," he whispered, his eyes glinting as he stared into Sookie's frightened gaze.

Eric appeared behind Russell and placed his hand on Sookie's cheek, gently pushing Russell out of the way. "Sookie..." he began, and then stopped. He looked like he had many things to say, but didn't know how to express them. Unconsciously, Sookie leaned into his touch. It was an act of trust, and he nodded briefly showing that he understood her simple gesture.

Yet, he still didn't move.

"Oh, get on with it!" Russell said impatiently, yanking Sookie's wrist to his lips. His fangs extended and grazed her skin lightly. "Go on, Northman."

Eric let his fangs descend, and gently pushed Sookie's hair aside, exposing her neck. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and leaned down so that his lips brushed her ear. It was the faintest whisper, the lightest murmur...but she heard his words, "_Trust me." _

She braced herself for Eric's fangs, but screamed out when a piercing pain shot through her wrist. She felt Eric stiffen behind her as Russell began eagerly drinking her blood, clearly taking more than "a taste."

Eric hissed something under his breath before swiftly sinking his fangs into her neck.

Sookie screamed in pain again, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. She scrabbled with her free hand at the edge of the table she was sitting on, but surprisingly, she felt Eric's hand take hers. She squeezed it relentlessly in agony, feeling herself growing weak.

Within moments, she dimly felt the pain in her neck ease as Eric withdrew his fangs.

Russell didn't.

Feeling faint, Sookie looked at Eric. His eyes were wide, and for some reason, his expression mirrored the one he had worn right after their first kiss: a mixture of shock and amazement. "Your blood..." he murmured, peering down at her.

Sookie's eyes began to close, and from the corner of her eye she saw Bill began to stand up. Pam blurred over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, warning him not to interfere.

Eric's gaze flicked towards Russell, who was still drinking from Sookie. "That was certainly delicious, wasn't it?" Eric asked pointedly, trying to capture Russell's attention.

It didn't work.

Sookie let out a breath of air that she didn't realize she had been holding, and felt herself begin to lose consciousness. She saw Eric swiftly move to catch her in his arms as she fell backwards onto the table.

Then, all went black.


	21. Mind Over Matter

**A/N: **well, here's my version of what I think the finale will be like ;)

* * *

"_I warned you," _Claudine sighed, looking downcast.

Sookie frowned in confusion, her head swiveling around, "_What am I doin' here?" _

"_It's not too late you know," _Claudine's eyes widened in earnest. "_You can stay with us. Please stay, Sookie. They don't—can't—understand…"_

"_Who? Bill? I already broke up with him," _Sookie protested, not understanding why Claudine looked so sad. "_What's happening?" _

"_They're all after your light," _Claudine whispered, taking one of Sookie's hands within her own. "_You need to stay with us!" _

Sookie suddenly coughed, feeling an odd substance sliding down her throat. After a moment, she recognized the metallic taste on her tongue.

Claudine watched her, her expression becoming almost hostile. "_That Bill of yours…he tried to kill me, you know!" _

"_What? Bill wouldn't do that!"_

"_Why are you blinded, my dear? He nearly killed you! What would stop him from coming after me?"_

"_But…Bill—"_

"_Isn't good," _Claudine finished. "_Just look at what he's doing to you…"_

Sookie coughed again, the liquid now pooling in her mouth. Confused, Sookie raised a hand to her lips. When she looked at her hand, it was completely covered in blood.

"_You have blood on your hands," _Claudine began to back away.

"_But it isn't mine!" _Sookie protested. Even as she spoke, a single drop of blood slid down her hand and fell to the ground.

The effect was instantaneous.

Sookie could only watch in horror as the ground surrounding the drop of the blood immediately blackened, the grass wilting; losing life.

Claudine began running away. "_Wait!" _Sookie called helplessly, "_It's not my fault!" _

Dark clouds gathered above them at an alarming rate, as the scenery around Sookie grew grey, deadly. It was rather like watching the winter season arrive in fast-forward mode.

"_I'm sorry!" _Sookie called again, but Claudine was nowhere to be found. Sookie fell to her knees, the darkness consuming her.

* * *

With a gasp, Sookie opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, she saw a wrist hovering above her face.

Bill's wrist.

"You fed me your blood!" Sookie accused, sitting up suddenly and trying to ignore the head rush. "Why would you do that!"

To say that Bill looked dumbfounded would have been an understatement. "You were dying, Sookie! Russell and Eric...they took far too much blood from you! I was tryin' to save you!"

"I don't know what your plan is, Bill Compton, but I certainly don't want you doin' me any favors," Sookie snapped, looking around the empty room. "Where the hell is everybody?"

Bill looked distinctly annoyed. "Sookie, what _is _the matter with you? Why are you agreeing to put yourself in the middle of all this vampire nonsense? Eric and Russell...they're only using you."

"Like you didn't?" Sookie shot back, crossing her arms. "Claudine told me you tried to kill her."

That shut Bill up. "You...saw Claudine again?" he asked slowly, "When?"

"Just a few minutes ago, but then she ran away when your blood caused their world to like _die _or something!" Sookie hopped off the table and asked again, "Where _is _everybody?"

"Compton, you're missing all the fun!" Russell's voice called from the adjoining room. Sookie frowned and quickly walked in that direction, with Bill on her heels.

"Oh, you're awake," Russell said disinterestedly when she walked in. "Bill, why on earth did you feed her your blood? She would have been fine."

"Her heartbeat was very weak, your majesty," Bill answered stiffly.

Russell, however, had clearly already lost interest in the matter. He gestured to the security screens in front of him, his expression excited. "Would you look at that?" he asked, sounding amazed. "It's actually true..."

Sookie's mouth opened in disbelief as she took in the four large tv screens in front of her. Pam was seated at the front, managing the controls to the security cameras.

And on all four screens, was Eric.

He was walking around the parking lot, looking perfectly at ease as the sunlight shone down on him. "How long has he been out there?" Sookie whispered to Bill, her eyes never leaving Eric's face.

"A few minutes," Bill answered back. "As you can see, sire, the sunlight is not affecting him at all."

"Yes," Russell agreed eagerly. At that moment, Eric turned to face the cameras, a grin in place. He pointed up, and then gestured for Russell to come outside. Russell grinned, and patted his pockets before taking out his cell phone. "Take a picture of me, won't you?" he asked, handing the phone to Sookie. "I want to see what I look like in the sun, after all these years..."

"Uh, sure," Sookie answered, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. All these vampires were so...self-absorbed.

Russell grinned excitedly and practically fled out the door. Sookie opened her mouth to say something, but Pam held a finger to her lips. A moment later, the back door slammed shut. "Now you can talk," Pam announced, "He is out of hearing range."

"What's gonna happen?" Sookie asked urgently, her gaze flicking between Pam and Bill. "What's Eric going to do?"

"I have no idea," Pam answered, her eyes trained on her master. "Russell took a significantly larger amount of your blood than Eric did, so he will last longer out there."

"Why didn't_—"_

_"_If Eric took any more, he would have surely killed you," Pam interrupted. "He decided to save you, instead of himself."

It was clear from her tone that she didn't particularly approve of Eric's decision, but Sookie wasn't going to hold that against her. After all, Eric was her master and they had been through thick and thin together. _"_I wish we could do something," Sookie whispered nervously, watching as the two of them talked. "Can't you get audio on here?"

"These are security cameras. Having audio is illegal," Pam answered, sounding as though the response was memorized.

"Since when has Eric cared about doing things the legal way?" Bill pointed out.

Pam rolled her eyes, and then reached under the desk. After a moment of fumbling around, she pressed a button. Immediately, the words AUDIO ENABLED flashed in red across all four screens.

* * *

"_I have to admit, Northman, I had my doubts when you started spouting all this fairy-shit to me..."_

_"I can understand why it would be hard to believe. To have a part-fairy in our midst after all these years is quite extraordinary."_

_"But do you understand what this means?" _Russell clutched Eric's arm, "_We can change the world forever! We can show these pathetic humans that VAMPIRES are indeed the superior race!"_

_"Yes," _Eric agreed lowly, "_Today, the world will change."_

Sookie squinted at the screens. So far, they both looked fine. "I'm surprised Eric is holdin' out for so long," she remarked nervously, trying to calm the pounding in her heart.

Pam tutted and then exchanged a look with Bill. "Human eyesight sure must be troublesome," she muttered, then hit a few buttons. The screen in the top-left corner zoomed in on Eric. Or more specifically, Eric's hand. "Do you see it, now?"

Sookie's eyes widened when she detected the faint wisp of smoke emitting from his hand. "Holy shit, he's starting to burn! But...Russell didn't notice anythin' yet!"

"Russell is too busy imagining what the world will be like," Bill said, shaking his head at Russell's ranting.

"What are they doing now?" Sookie demanded as Eric pulled a couple cigars from his pocket and handed one to Russell. "Smoking? Is this really the time?"

"I don't believe Eric has a plan," Pam suddenly spoke, clenching the table in front of her. "He really doesn't..."

Sookie swallowed as tears began to pool in Pam's eyes.

She was already mourning the loss of her master.

"No," Sookie said desperately, "You don't know that! Maybe...maybe those cigars are laced with poison or something!"

"Honey," Pam's voice was raspy, "Are you forgettin' that Russell is already _dead? _Those cigars could be laced with devil's powder and it wouldn't have an effect!"

"_I never thought I'd do this again," _Russell gestured. "_Smoking a cigar on a bright, sunny day...It's something, isn't it?"_

"_Yes," _Eric answered shortly, turning his face away.

"His face," Sookie breathed, her gaze trained on the zoomed-in screen. "It's starting to blister from the sun."

And quite suddenly, she felt a strong emotion run through her body. She gripped the chair in front of her, surprised. What on earth was that? It wasn't an emotion she could readily identify...she felt fear, but that was her own. There was something else...

_He's finally had your blood, _a little voice in the back of her head told her_. You can feel him now...feel his emotions..._

_"_Russell knows," Bill said abruptly, and Pam stood up, tears now falling freely down her face.

* * *

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, NORTHMAN?" _Russell roared.

Eric turned to face him, one side of his face clearly being burnt by the sun. "_Today, the world will change," _Eric repeated, "_It will be rid of both of us." _With these words, Eric swiftly pulled a pair of silver handcuffs out of his pocket and trapped himself to Russell.

"_NO," _Russel shouted, falling to his knees. Eric fell down with him, the silver incapacitating them both.

"_We shall meet the sun together, my King..." _

"NO!" Sookie screamed. Without even thinking about what she was going to do, she began to run out of the room. A pair of strong hands grabbed her waist, pulling her back. "LET ME GO!" she yelled, fighting Bill off.

"There's nothing you can do!" Bill pleaded, "Don't go out there!"

"I have to do something!" Sookie pushed him off. For some reason, he let her go.

"It's the daylight. I can't save you," he said desperately, running after her to the door.

Sookie paused, her hand on the door handle. "That's okay," she nodded at him with a small smile, "I didn't ask to be saved."

And then she walked out into the sunlight, leaving Bill behind her.

* * *

***i'm working on the final chapter now, it'll be up soon. in the meantime, REVIEW! :) **


	22. Finale: The Return

She hadn't taken two steps before an arm pulled her back, fingernails digging into her skin. "What the fuck?" Sookie protested, whirling around.

Pam stood there, looking quite the scary sight. The tears of blood she had been crying had dried on her face, leaving red streaks across her cheeks. "Here," Pam thrust a small bundle at Sookie. "If there's a chance you can save him…"

Sookie nodded, understanding. She grabbed the blanket and ran out into the parking lot, not giving a second thought to the vampires she left standing behind her: a somber Bill and a hopeful Pam watched her go as the door slammed shut, effectively leaving Sookie out in the sun by herself.

"Eric!" she screamed, her heart pounding wildly in her chest when she caught sight of the two vampires on the ground. Both were on their knees, but it was clear that Eric was getting the rough end of the deal here. Half of his face was blistering, and the rest of his body was sending wispy smoke into the air.

"YOU!" Russell shouted angrily, attempting to move towards her. He didn't get very far as he nearly fell onto his face, the silver effectively incapacitating him.

Eric didn't give any indication that he had seen or heard Sookie, and he fell forward as well, dragged down by Russell's movements.

Sookie ground to a halt, her hands raising to her mouth in horror. She hurriedly threw the blanket over Eric's body. As she did, a small object fell out of the blanket and rolled to a stop at her feet.

A stake.

Sookie's eyes widened as she picked it up, her eyes snapping to look at Russell, who hadn't noticed.

"Why is the sun only affecting him?" she demanded loudly, kicking Russell on the side to get his attention. "I don't see you startin' to burn up!"

Russell muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _'stupid bitch!'_

Sookie glared at him, and gave him another swift kick. She knelt over Eric's form in an attempt to give him more shade from the sun's rays. "Answer me!"

Russell grunted in pain, "I've had more of your blood, you pathetic imbecile…"

"You might want to be nicer to me," Sookie said bravely, "Seeing as how I have the power to kill you right now—"

"Wanna bet?"

Sookie frowned in confusion, but suddenly Russell let out an ear-splitting roar. Startled, she jumped backwards. _What the hell? _

But, almost immediately, her question was answered.

Howling.

Wolves.

Running in their direction.

_Shit. _Sookie clenched the stake in her hand tightly. She knew she wasn't strong enough to overpower Russell right now. He might be on his knees, held by silver, and in the sun…but he still had one free hand. And he hadn't started to burn yet.

She needed to buy more time.

Unfortunately, it looked like time had run out.

Abruptly, in the back of her mind, she heard something familiar. She frowned for a second, trying to concentrate on the voice.

_Sookie, if you can hear me…I'm coming! Just hold on there, sis…_

What the fuck? What was _Jason _doing here? As she was thinking this, she noticed Russell shift in pain, and she hid a smile. Smoke was starting to emit from his body. And his face was beginning to blister, as well.

Looked like her fairy blood had run its course.

But it was still too late.

A flurry of thoughts invaded her mind, warning her that the wolves were very, very close.

Russell screamed in agony, his eyes closing. Sookie took her chance, and swiftly raised the stake, plunging it into his heart. Russell's eyes snapped open, but it was too late. With a sudden _pop! _he burst into bloody smithereens, effectively drowning Sookie in vampire's blood.

"Sookie!"

"Jason!" she gasped as her brother came running into the parking lot with a…panther? _What the hell?_

"Sooks, this here is my girlfriend—"

"You're dating a panther?" Sookie sputtered, wiping V out of her eyes. "You know what, it doesn't matter right now. We gotta get out of here! There's werewolves—"

"Yeah, they were right behind us!" Jason grabbed her arm and dragged her towards Fangtasia.

"No, no!" Sookie screamed, "Get Eric!"

"Motherfucker," Jason growled as Sookie extracted herself from his grasp and desperately tried to pick up Eric's blanketed body on the ground.

"ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME OR NOT?"

"I've been out of mind worryin' about you!" Jason shouted back, "Bill said you were missing, and then he threatened me in my OWN HOUSE! And you're here tryin' to save some fanger's life?"

Sookie paused only briefly to wonder at why Bill was in Jason's house, but shook her head in frustration. "I need to save Eric, alright? He's in this mess because of me!"

Jason grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, but he helped Sookie carry the weight of Eric's body. The panther ran ahead of them and pawed at the door with a whine. The door opened almost immediately, with Bill and Pam standing in the exact same spot that Sookie had left them.

"Is that—"

"Eric, yeah," Sookie said hurriedly, motioning for Pam to shut the door. "We're gonna be surrounded by Weres in about two minutes, lock the door!"

"A locked door can't keep out Weres," Bill warned, helping Jason lay Eric on one of the tables. "What happened to—"

"Russell is dead. I staked him."

Pam looked up, surprised.

"I had no choice!" Sookie snapped, hovering over Eric as they unwrapped his body from the blanket.

"Holy shit," Jason breathed as he stared at Eric's blistering body. "What the hell happened to him?"

"He got burned by the sun, what the fuck does it look like?" Pam hissed, stroking Eric's hair worriedly.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sookie asked, gratefully taking the towel Bill handed to her. She began wiping the vampire blood off her body, very aware that the panther was watching her every move.

"He just needs some blood," Pam whispered, grabbing the six-pack of TruBlood that Bill brought over from the bar. She swiftly opened one and coaxed Eric's mouth open so he could drink it.

"Why is your girlfriend starin' at me like she wants to eat me?" Sookie demanded, glaring at the panther.

"Aw, Crystal would never hurt you," Jason protested.

At that moment, there was a heavy banging on the door. Pam raised her head, sniffing. Her eyes narrowed, "Werewolf."

Bill vamped out, but Sookie grabbed his arm to hold him back. "Wait a second," she cautioned, using her telepathic powers. _Sookie, it's me! Open up! _

"It's Alcide!" she whispered and ran over to the door. As he stepped in, she looked over his shoulder. Large shapes loomed in the distance, quickly getting bigger and bigger. "What are you doin' here?"

"I heard y'all were in trouble," he said gruffly, shutting the door. His gaze landed on Crystal before resting on Pam who was still feeding Eric TruBlood. "And I guess you are," he finished. "Sookie, there's at least 20 Weres heading in this direction! You can't take them all on by yourself! Especially not with Eric...unconscious."

Suddenly, Sookie felt very light headed.

_'Feed him your blood.'  
__'What?'  
'Trust me. You will be alright.'  
'But I just recovered...'  
'You cannot win this battle without Eric.'_

Sookie recognized the voice speaking to her, but it was nothing short of impossible. For a second, she wondered if maybe all the talk in Bon Temps was right, and she really was crazy. After all, hearing voices from the dead was nothing to scoff at...

'_You're not crazy, Sookie. Please, save my child.'_

"If you say so," Sookie said aloud, causing everyone to look at her in confusion. "Pam, move aside," she commanded, raising her wrist. "Eric needs to drink from me."

_"_Absolutely not," Bill snapped. "Have you gone crazy! You've just nearly been drained by Russell AND Eric, and you want to be drained AGAIN?"

"I'll be fine," Sookie answered with a strange confidence. "He told me to do it."

"Eric told you?" Jason asked, looking at his sister suspiciously and slapping his rifle against his palm.

"No," she replied calmly, sliding her wrist into Eric's mouth and maneuvering it so his fangs nicked her skin. "Godric."

"GODRIC?" Bill shouted angrily. "Sookie, that's impossible—"

Sookie gasped as suddenly Eric stirred, his mouth clenching onto her wrist hungrily. She winced in pain, trying to find something to hold on to. At that instant, a bright light appeared next to her.

And there was Godric.

Everyone gaped at him in shock.

His body wasn't corporeal, exactly. It was like seeing a ghost, except it was clear that somehow, he really _was _there.

"_I will protect you,_" he smiled at Sookie reassuringly as Eric continued drinking her blood. "_You will be okay._" As he spoke, he took her hand within his.

Just like that, Sookie felt the _light _running through her veins, replacing whatever blood Eric was drinking from her. Strength, courage, confidence brimmed in her blood and she stood up straighter in surprise. "What...are you?"

He looked around the room before answering softly, "A friend."

Pam, Bill, Jason, and Alcide didn't move. They all looked like they were experiencing various degrees of shock.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BITCH!" a voice roared.

Ah, looked like Debbie Pelt had arrived.

She stormed in, followed by at least six other werewolves who had already transformed. Her eyes narrowed at the small group gathered there.

At that moment, Eric suddenly sat up, his eyes wide. His gaze went straight to Godric, who smiled at him and nodded. _"Hello, my child..."_

_"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Debbie screamed in Sookie's direction.

"You'll have to get through me first," Bill growled.

"I second that," Alcide rumbled, standing next to Bill

Pam crossed her arms and went to stand next to them as well. "And me," she drawled. "And trust me, I'm a bigger bitch than you'll _ever _be."

"And you ain't laying a hand on my sister," Jason snapped, cocking his rifle. Crystal growled and stood resolutely in front of Jason.

Godric smiled serenely and joined the line of people, creating a barrier between Debbie and Sookie.

Debbie hissed, and several more werewolves appeared behind her.

"Are you okay?" Sookie whispered to Eric. She held his hand close to her heart, "I was so worried about you..."

"You saved my life," Eric stated, his gaze questioning. "Why?"

"You can't...die," Sookie tried to explain, "Not for me."

"Why?" he repeated, this time standing up so that he towered above her as he looked down into her eyes. He lifted her chin up with a finger, "Answer me, Sookie Stackhouse..." he whispered.

"I...don't know yet," she answered truthfully, hoping that he would understand her conflicting feelings.

Eric grinned, and suddenly grasped her around the waist and pulled her towards him, capturing his lips with hers. This time, Sookie responded to the kiss immediately, even eagerly.

After several moments, he released her with a grin. "You don't know it yet...but you will realize it soon."

"Realize what?' she asked breathlessly, holding a hand over her heart.

Eric grabbed her hand and led her so they were standing next to Godric. "That you're in love with me."

Sookie's mouth opened in surprise, but she didn't get a chance to say anything as she found herself staring at nearly 20 werewolves.

And they looked pissed.

Debbie stood in the forefront, sneering. "So.._this _is your defense team?" she asked cockily, her hands on her hips. Her gaze roamed across Bill, Alcide, Pam, Jason, Crystal, Godric, Eric, and finally to Sookie. "You don't stand a chance!"

Sookie grinned as Godric placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have skills you've never even dreamed of," she whispered.

And then she raised both of her hands in Debbie's direction, grinning as a bright light immediately burst out of her palms.

"That's my girl," she heard Eric say in the background.

Sookie smiled.

* * *

**THE END! :)**

* * *

***a HUGE thank you to everyone who ever read & reviewed this story!  
**


End file.
